Pokémon: Truth
by ngrey651
Summary: Legend has it that several trainers stood up against the Legendaries and fought to bring two worlds together. What happened to the ones who helped him succeed? Find out the answers, cuz even Pokémon need to see a shrink every now and then!
1. Prologue and Charizard

**Author's Note:**

**This is an interesting part of my "Grand Tour" series...a dive into psychological assessment. I intend to analyze not merely ****Pokémon** **of every shape and size but to reveal some truths about trainers as well, and about the Pokémon world. I**** hope you enjoy it...and by all means, feel free to review!**

**PROLOGUE**

Sitting down at the table, I look down at the notepad which I will be writing upon.

A "tabula rasa". A blank slate. Heh…I love John Locke. He was a brilliant philosopher. A good man. Like most people he had flaws, but he was nevertheless a very good man.

Philosophers. Hmm.

People don't just "decide" to become philosophers. They have other jobs. They're scientists or writers or perhaps even painters…and then one day, something hits them. Sometimes it creeps up on them, other times it SLAMS them like a linebacker.

What is "it"?

An idea. A motion. A possibility…

_What if…_

What if the world was round?

What if people are born basically good?

What if there's something else existing in this world besides us? Something we cannot see?

What if…we're never alone, always watched over?

"What if". Two of the greatest and most horrible words in the world.

What if I'd been faster. Stronger. Smarter. So many things could have gone better.

"What if". The twin brother of "If only"…

But that's not what I think of now. I think of one thing…the people I'll be meeting with. I trust them to tell me truth and lies, to tell me their dreams and their secrets, to tell me what they think, what they feel, what they stand for, what they represent, what they feel they mean, what they will and have done.

I trust them to tell me who they ARE.

In the old days, you could just "decide" to be a philosopher, but that was back in Socrates and Plato's time. And Socrates was put to death for asking the questions people didn't want asked, even though they lied and said it was for other reasons.

People have died for stupid reasons before. I've almost been one of them.

People have died for selfish reasons many, many times. I was one of them once. I came back. I was always lucky. Not everybody shares that luck. But I like to think I have an edge. Unfair, maybe, but I use it. It's given me some wisdom, overcoming death, going through Hell and back. I'll use that edge now to discover what's needed.

The truth.

Time to get started. My first patient is going to come in, he'll be here in around five minutes…

Hmm.

Five minutes…

I've got a little time…

**POKÉMON:**

**TRUTH**

A finger reaches out and presses a button on a watch. Music begins to play. Outside, a large group of forms begin moving towards the tall, steel-grey building the owner of the finger is in.

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest,  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of yoooouuuu!  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself…_

_'Cuz things will never be the saaaame…_

They cross the road, ignoring the people who are staring at them.

_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around!  
I'm spinning while falling down…  
Now you know why I'm begging you to staaaaaay…_

And don't waste time getting to the point, 'cause I'm, I'm patiently waiting,  
_For your next phone call, your next excuse for losing sleep agaaaaiiin!  
Tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself!_

_'Cuz things will never be the saaaaame!_

They go down a hallway of light blue, then turn to face a doorway. The first one opens it up, and leads them up a long flight of stairs.

_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around!  
I'm spinning while falling down…  
Now you know why I'm begging you to staaaaaay…_

_'Cause I can't stop it now!  
It's soooo amazing how…  
I know I can't, I could never walk awaaaay!_

_How can we resolve this now,  
We let it go, and wonder how  
This can never be the same…  
Can never be the saaaaaaaaame!_

They walk down another hallway, going to a door near the end of the hallway…

_So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around!  
I'm spinning while falling down…  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm beggiiiing…_

_'Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I can't, I could never walk awaaaaaaaay!_

The first one opens the door, nodding at the others as the music nears it's end.

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest!_

The psychiatrist sits down in his chair, the music ending. He folds his hand and smiles.

"So…what shall we talk about?"

**CHARIZARD**

His very _presence_ in the room makes the temperature spike. I crank the AC up, naturally…but even then it still remains at 75…a little bit hot for my liking, especially considering I sweat like a friggin' horse when it's too hot out or I'm out exercising or working in the sun. It only takes like, all of fifteen minutes…

But time's not my concern. I'm doing this because I want the truth and nothing but. And I want the patients I'm meeting with to realize the truth themselves. The others are waiting out in the hallway.

I speak the first thing that comes to mind. "I imagine that you got quite a bunch of stares coming here."

"Oh absolutely." He says. I understand every word he says. It's like there are subtitles underneath his body as he stands, arms folded. He's feeling defensive, it's understandable. "I don't care though."

"You don't care what they were thinking? I mean, a bunch of Pokémon just walking around in one big group…"

He waves a clawed paw dismissively. "Not a big deal. If any of them had tried to capture one of us, I would have defended the whole group. I don't care what they thought about our group, not even if they recognized us from the newspapers or from the tour or from an autograph signing."

"You don't care what other people in general think?"

"Well, of course I do." He says. Too fast. Way too fast.

"Really. Well…" I learn back in my chair behind my desk. "Something tells me you not only care about what other people think of you, you have a desire to know, a very strong desire at that."

He's quiet now. Before he was being arrogant and cocky. Now he's…contemplative.

"Tell you what. Let's do some word association." I say. "I'm going to speak some words. I want you to tell me what they mean to you. Say the first thing that pops into your head when I speak the words."

He nods. He's ready.

"Sky."

"Fly."

"Earth."

"Dirt."

"Mother."

"Warmth."

Hmm. Could…I'd better clinch it.

"Father."

"Warmth as well."

"Brother."

"Guide."

"Sister."

"Protect."

"Fire."

"Alive."

"Love."

"Passion."

"Life."

"Freedom."

"Death."

"Sucks."

I smile at this. "I think so too."

"Are we almost done?" He asks.

"No, not yet." I draw in a breath. A few more words. I begin again. "Charmander."

"Mischief."

"Charmeleon."

"Independence.

"Charizard."

"Pride."

One more word…

"Dragon."

"Guardian."

Of course. Perfect sense. I ask him to sit down. I reach into my desk, putting the notepad away for a moment while I draw out what I'm looking for from a drawer. "I'm now going to give you the Rorschach, or Inkblot Test." I tell him. "I want you to look at these inkblots and tell me what you see in them. Be honest."

"Sure." He says, nodding his draconic head. I sit in a chair in front of him as he crouches down on the ground, putting his tail to his side. His orange skin seems to…well, glow. He's strong in body. But what of the mind…the MIND is what I want to know.

I hold up an inkblot. The very first.

"A beautiful butterfly."

A lot of people say that. I smile and show him the next one.

"A rising fire."

"Rising in a good or bad way?"

"It's like it's trying to reach the very stars themselves…" He says.

"Alright. How about this one?"

"I see two people holding each other. They're in love."

"How about this?"

"I see…it looks like an explosion. Something heavy was blown apart."

"This one?"

"A gigantic piece of gold."

"This one, what do you see?"

"It looks like a sky filled with stars."

"This?"

"A group huddling around a big figure who's trying to keep them safe and close."

"And this?" It's the last one. He looks it over, then smiles.

"It looks like a hand. Stretched out to offer help."

I nod. "I see."

It's been said that sometimes a cigar is just a cigar. Maybe it is. But sometimes it's not. And when it's NOT, then put it down in pen! And that's what I do, writing furiously. I "hmm-hmm" to myself, then when I'm finished I look up.

"What does truth mean to you?" I ask him.

"Truth?"

"Yes. Can you think of a time when truth was important?"

My patient traces a line in the air, imagining a moment in time. Then he speaks. "Well…yes…"

…

…

…

…A young Charmander, the lovable little fire lizard, is sitting right next to Pikachu, the electric mouse. The two hadn't been getting along lately…mostly because Charmander was going through puberty, and was being seriously affected by hormones, and Pikachu was a no-nonsense type. Charmander was doing his darndest not to clamp his jaws over the "stinkin' rat's" head.

"I need some time alone. When does Nick come back from town with Pidgeotto and Eevee again?"

"…in two hours." Pikachu said.

"Ugh!" Charmander walked off, into the forest. He brushed some foliage aside, trampling through bushes. Then…

"Psst…"

His head snapped up. He looked around.

"Psst."

Nobody was there…

"PSST!"

He looked up, and saw a Pokémon hanging from a tree branch. It looked like a tanned dog with a long tail…that had a PAINTBRUSH at the end of it. It was also wearing some kind of artist's cap upon it's head, and it looked very, very keen.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Pollock." The Smeargle said. "And my art is an explosion of passion and talent! Please, allow me to paint you!"

"Uh…" Charmander stepped back. "Look, I need to get going." This "artsy" type was creeping him out.

"Look, I'm a famous painter around these parts. I can make you well known as a model here."

Charmander blinked. "Gee, that's nice, but…"

"And I'll pay you…"

Charmander's eyes went wide. "R-Really?"

"Oh yes…I get good money for my works. You can get half!"

Half…Charmander immediately wiped drool away. "Of course, I'll…I'll model for you!"

"Great! But don't tell anybody else. I want this to be our little secret. I paint better when I think "clandestine" thoughts. Now meet me at the clearing about two miles THAT way." Pollock said, pointing to the west.

Charmander nodded and walked off in that direction, grinning to himself. He then noticed Pikachu was eating a berry from a bush right ahead of him. When Pikachu saw his grin, he blinked. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood." Charmander lied. "It's so pretty in this forest."

"Er, uh…yes…" Pikachu mumbled, walking off.

"Phew." Charmander thought to himself as he resumed walking towards the clearing. After half an hour, he'd reached it, and he sat down on a tree stump to wait. Fifteen minutes later…

Pikachu entered the clearing. Charmander frowned. "What are you doing here?" He demanded to know. "I'm meeting somebody here, shoo!"

"So am I! A nice Smeagle said he would paint a picture for me and he wanted to do it in this clearing. His name was-"

"Pollock?" Charmander asked, eyes going wide.

"Yes, how did…you…know…" Pikachu trailed off.

"GET THEM!" A voice shouted.

All of a sudden, Smeargle swarmed from the clearing, jumping at them. Charmander and Pikachu screamed…

TEN MINUTES LATER…

The two were hanging over a vat of paint, tied up. Charmander sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if we'd been more honest with each other."

"Now look at us…about to be dunked…how humiliating…"

…

…

…

…"Sounds like that "Pollock" sent you on the Smeargle equivalent of a Snipe Hunt. Tricked you but good."

"Yeah…after they'd dunked us and taken a turn whacking us with their paws, leaving their "mark", we ran back to our trainer. Once he'd finished laughing he washed and dried us off. I found out that those Smeargles played pranks like that on newcomers to the forest all the time. Of course if I'd just been honest with Pikachu before, then we would have been ready…"

"Tell me about your trainer."

He sighs. He then turns and sits down on the big plush couch I have, FINALLY making use of it. His tail is held up, the flame upon the end burning slowly. His wings fold slightly, the inner blue of it contrasting greatly with his fiery tail…it's such a serene shade of blue…but his eyes…they're dark green, like…like a beautiful emerald that's shaded by a cave's lack of light. He looks at the ceiling, diving into his past.

"We never really THOUGHT we'd meet him. But we…we felt it. We imagined it in our heads. As far as the people from his world think, we're pixels on a screen, that's it. But he felt we were more. He always did. So many do. Enough so that it makes it all worthwhile.

When he showed up by accident in our world…a paradise untouched by man, it was amazing. I was a Charmander then, I'd changed due to the Legendaries decree. There were no humans in our world, in the Legendaries "paradise", and the person I saw in the forest clearing could have been ANY human. Logically, anyhow. But I knew, I felt it in my tail. It was him. My trainer from the other world. And he'd come to ours!"

He laughs, a deep, sizzling, jovial sound.

"He was so amazed at it. He almost touched my tail and burnt himself. Heh…I quickly introduced him to the world he'd landed in, telling him about how there were no humans, and how he had come to gather all of those that were his, all of his allies, his…his Pokémon. I knew he'd say yes. And he did.

So I took him to meet Pidgeotto. And she was ECSTATIC. She hugged him so hard, almost crying. She really loved him.

He was so brave…"

Charizard's voice becomes…pained.

"He…he heard from us that the Legendaries looked down on humans as being destructive. He felt he could convince them that we Pokémon and humans could live together in peace again. But then when we eventually met up with Pikachu and his two brothers, they…they were..."

Charizard closes his eyes. His claws clench along with his teeth. "Kidnapped to be executed by a Sneasel assassin for…for abetting a human…they were taken instead of Pikachu because he was off with US, while we were convincing him to come with us instead of staying with his brothers. Nick suggested he bring his brothers, and he would have, he…he really would have. I know he would have. But then we saw the smoke.

By the time we got there, it was too late.

Pidgeotto was heartbroken too. She loved them like little kids. And Pikachu…

He made a vow of hate to kill Sneasel. It would take a long time before Nick got him to forgive. But there's something that reminds me of, something I can't forget, ever."

Charizard takes a deep breath, then slowly opens his eyes.

"When all of us were together, we told him what it all meant…we were going against the Legendary Pokémon. The rulers of the world. Our heroes! And what did he say when we told him he could die, that he would be tortured, broken, killed, that any number of things could happen to him?"

"What did he say?"

"He said it wasn't about him. It was about what was right and what was wrong. And that the separation, the segregation they'd forced upon the world was wrong. What they'd done to the two Pichus had been wrong. He said he didn't care if he died, if it meant bringing two worlds together, he'd do it. And then he stuck his hand out and asked if we were with him."

Charizard smiles. "We were. Always have been. And we had so much fun…I miss him, he…"

He cries a little, laughing slightly. "He used to get me to laugh as a Charmander, when I was just a little fire lizard he could hold in his arms…he'd give me a horse kiss when I was being grumpy. And after a couple times I stopped blowing soot in his face after a few times…he just…even when we were always being on the run, even when everyone wanted to capture us or kill us, he was always happy.

He was always brave. I understand that now. He knew it was dangerous, but he smiled at it and kept going forward.

I wish I could have told him that before he had to go home to his world. I wonder what he's doing now…"

I nod. "You've been very brave coming here to talk to me. I'm grateful. And I know Nick would be grateful to hear your kind words."

He gets up. His tears have dried against his scales. He smiles and nervously scratches his neck. "Thank you, sir."

"Tell the next patient he can come in. And Charizard?"

He had been reaching for the door. He turns around. "Yes?"

"I think Nick's proud of how brave you are. First one in and everything. It takes a brave man to be honest."

He breaks into a big, happy grin. It's like he's won the lottery. He nods eagerly, then walks out, calling out her name. I write down my analysis on my notepad…

_Subject: Charizard. _

_He had a good relationship with his parents. They protected him. They were, to him, a guide. The first thing that springs to his mind when he thinks of them is warmth…the warmth of love, of being held in somebody's arms. From this, he gained a sense of compassion, to know that one should love others. A brother must have somebody to look up to, a sister should have one to look after her. A little old-fashioned, but noble. _

_Dragons are often portrayed as destructive, as forces of nature like fire. They are supposed to be powerful, terrible, cruel. But they never slaughtered or burnt or slew and called it morality. Trying to excuse your evil as something __good__ is, in a way, more evil than just doing evil simply because it's what's expected of you. _

_He dislikes death. He has a slightly simplistic worldview. Fire is alive, living, free. It is ambition, rising up into the sky to prove how brightly it glows in the night. Death brings an end to life. Hence the term "snuffed out"…your life is like a candle. It only lasts so long, yet can bring such warmth and light in the right circumstances. _

_Charizard is a leader. He is sort of like a parental figure who's watching out for the others, a defender for those who can't stand up for themselves. He's dedicated and believes with all honesty that they need him…and they probably do. People need somebody to look up to. And it's not that bad to have somebody like him as leader. _

_A dragon guards that which is most precious to it with its own life, using all of its power and flame to defend it. It never lets others touch or take its treasure. Charizard's treasure is the other Pokémon whom he looks after. _

_He could be considered dangerous, but only if you threaten those that cannot fight back. If you do, he will burn you with righteous fire. Don't antagonize him…but don't fear him either. He's a soft-hearted person. I mean, he likes horse kisses. It would be a good idea for him to leave him untouched, to continue to let him interact with the others and to take care of him. Perhaps, in time, he should be shown other Charizards…it might be wise to "find him a decent girl". _

_Perhaps one day he'll be not only a leader, but an actual father figure. That would be a beautiful thing. _

I tap my pen against the desk, thinking. There are Legendary Pokémon and Legendary Trainers. This "Nick" appears to be one of those trainers who was special. I hope I can get some other information about him from my next patient...


	2. Pidgeotto

I crouch down slightly so as to press the "cool" lever on the water cooler, letting the precious "Aqua Vitae" flow down into the paper cup

GA-GLUNK, GA-GLUNKA-GLUUUUHHH!

"Boy, water coolers make the coolest sounds." I think out loud. I'm in the Employee Lounge of the complex, and the room's empty, save for somebody who appears to have put himself into a coma.

I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder. His head snaps up. He's got brownish/black hair that slightly spikes down in the back, and is wearing red and white trainer's garb. His hat flies off his head as he rubs eyes and looks at me.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up from a nice dream?"

"Naw. I keep having the same dream over and over."

"What is it? I can help, I'm a psychiatrist."

"Well, a bunch of buck-naked women chase after me over some roads and across a field."

"And…that's a bad thing?" I ask. This feels confusing. Maybe he's g-

"Yeah, because they chase me off a cliff and I die, so I'm not really sure if it's a GOOD dream or a bad dream."

"…you know, might I recommend you set up an appointment with me?" I ask, giving him my card. "What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Oh, okay."

"Or Kene."

I blink. "Uh, what?"

"Or Geki."

"…er…"

"Or Toru, Jayne, Taylor, Roak, Max, Hiro, Karl, Kamon, Ralph, Kay, Kaz or Tosh!"

Alright…Multiple Personality Disorder!

"Yeah, uh how's next Monday for you?" I ask.

…

…

…

…time to go back to work!

**PIDGEOTTO**

A gigantic bird, a red crest at the top of her head, swooping down. Sharp talons nervously dig into the carpet. She doesn't like being…cooped up. Like some chicken. She's more like a falcon than a pigeon or a chicken. When she speaks, it's with an unmistakable tone that makes you think of somebody who's strong. Not merely that, but her very voice gives away her nationality to be that of African-American origin. Her dark brown eyes give away something…she's interested in the candy corn in a jar on my desk.

"Want some?" I ask, holding a few candy corn in my hand.

"Just a couple, if ya don't mind." She asks.

"Not at all." I say. Anything to get her to relax. I let her peck a few off…she doesn't hurt my hand at all, she's VERY careful. I watch her swallow them down, then she tilts her head.

"How do y'all wanna start?" She asks. "I gotta admit, I'm a little nervous bein' in here. Feels a little stuffy." She flexes her wings.

"Would it feel better if I opened the windows and let air in?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, I'd appreciate that." She asks.

I open the windows and just watch her as she takes in deep breaths from the wind. A light zephyr fills the room. I see her stare outside for a few moments, then she turns back to me.

"I'm going to do some word association with you, Pidgeotto." I tell her. "I'll tell you some words and I want you to say the first thing that pops into your head upon hearing them. Alright?"

"Go ahead." She says, ruffling herself a little.

"Sky."

"Fly."

"Earth."

"Hard."

I laugh a little.

"How about Mother?"

"Protect."

"Father?"

"Forage."

"Brother?"

"…I…don't really know."

Interesting.

"Sister?"

"Would have been nice."

I see. I go on. "Wind."

"Breath of life."

"Love."

"Caring."

"Life."

"Sanctity."

"Death."

"Cruel."

"Pidgey."

"Squeaking." She smiles at this. So do I.

"Pidgeotto."

"Squawking."

I try not to giggle. "Pidgeot."

"Cry."

Intriguing. The last word.

"Bird."

"Nest."

I suppose I expected some of the answers, but…"Cry"…that came out of nowhere. Or perhaps…

Once more I'm reaching into my desk. I get out the inkblot tests and explain what they are to her. She nods. "Oh, honey, I know about that stuff. In fact, I used to do that to myself sometimes, lookin' at the clouds."

"I enjoy doing that too." I admit.

"It's fun." She says, nodding. "Sometimes I MAKE the clouds shape what I want. A dive her, a little harsh wind there…ta-da! I do requests, you know." She smiles. "If you want me to spell out something for you in a cloud, like how you need a raise? This office seems pretty…bare. I thought shrinks were paid big bucks."

"I don't do this for the money." I say, laughing.

She raises her head, as if looking me under a microscope. And she smiles knowingly. "I got a feelin' you're tellin' the truth. Alright. I'm game. Show me the first inkblot."

"Here. What do you see?"

"Mmm…a tasty little butterfly."

"Ew." I find myself saying.

"Everybody has their own mouths to feed. It's not personal." She insists.

"Right…how about this?"

She frowns. "A thorny bush. I once got caught in one of those things…took me fifteen minutes to get out. I HATE crash landings."

"What of this one?"

"Aw, two couples making sweet looooove." She croons.

I didn't need to hear that, but then again…she puts it honestly. She could have said it worse.

"What about THIS inkblot?"

"Looks like another bush."

"You don't like bushes, either…"

"Not really, sweetie."

"And THIS inkblot?"

"A brick."

"This one?"

"Looks like…a blanket. With little stars on it, like the kind you have made for babies."

"This one?"

"A mother hatchling and her children, she's drawing them in to keep them safe and close to her."

It's the last card again. I show it to her. She immediately says one thing…

"A wing. Just one wing."

I nod. I put the cards away and scribble down on my notepad. Pidgeotto ruffles her feathers. When I finish, I wait for HER to finish before I speak.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh yeah. Got a beer?"

I blink. "I have bottled root beer." I say, reaching into my desk and going into a small cooler. I hold it up as she holds up her wing.

"I'll take it." She says. I toss her it, and she rips the bottle open with her beak and tosses the cap out. Whatta woman! Chugging it down, she then smiles.

"What does "truth" mean to you? Can you recall a moment when speaking the truth was important to you?"

"Well…yes." She admits. "When I was younger, my father was very…well, very blunt."

"How blunt?"

…

…

…

…"Daddy? What's gin?"

"Alcohol."

"What's that?"

"That, honey, is the reason why the Pokémon species "Snorlax" will never rule over the world. They love it…but can't spell it."

…

…

…

…"Daddy, why does mommy not like that Pidgeot down the street?"

"…well, you see, she thinks that she's a whore."

"What's a whore?"

"You see, when a man wants that kind of women very much, the woman lies down and the man gives her twenty dollars!"

"Ohh! You're so wise, daddy!"

...

…

…

…"I see…hmm…" I rub my chin. "Would you like to use the couch for this next part? I'd like you to tell me about your trainer. Charizard said his name was Nick, correct?"

"Shoulda had me gone before him. Ladies first, after all." She says. Then she laughs. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Charmander was first for a reason. There's always a good reason for things happening, even if we can't see what it is…but, uh…no, I don't need no couch."

She takes a breath, then speaks once again. "It's always a shock to meet somebody who's always been a big influence in your life but who was never actually THERE. Kind of like…well…it would be like having the president or some celebrity or a prophet show up one day and say "I'm going to look after you like I own you, care about you like family and as a friend and have you work with me as a team-mate". If that happened, you'd be simply amazed. And I was amazed, honey. FLATTENED.

He was kinda scared of everything, but scared in a good way…like you are of camp when you first arrive. It's an eager sort of fear. And he knew, he KNEW when he saw me that he could trust me. And I was…I was just so happy to see him! He was such a sweet boy. I hugged him waaay too tight, waaaay too often, but I didn't care, he just meant the world to me. He respected me and cared about me. He didn't force me to evolve out of need for power. He let me develop on my own.

He didn't understand why the Legendaries didn't like humans. I had the unfortunate task of 'splainin' why."

"How about telling me?" I ask.

Pidgeotto takes a deep breath. She seems almost loathe to speak, but speak she does.

"At one point, all Pokémon and humans lived in one world. That was it. The Legendaries were powerful, but they did not have the authority they did in the new world they'd create. They felt that…although most humans were well-meaning, it was getting too dangerous for Pokémon to continue to exist alongside 'em.

Still, they knew that they simply couldn't pack up and leave, taking all of their fellow Pokémon with 'em. So they created a new world, combining their powers. Then they took half of the Pokémon in the other world with them. The difference was noticed, but nobody HUMAN thought up no explanation for it. How could they, though? What reason could they give for what had happened?

Did anybody suspect the truth? Oh, sure, 'course a bunch of 'em did. But I'm guessing they were afraid to admit that any mere ANIMAL could have so much power. It was an uncomforting thought to think about, that a bunch of creatures who could only say their name would get together and create a new world, WILLING existence into life.

Time passes more quickly in our world than it does in the human's world. FAR more quickly. Not that you'd notice it, but…in any case, many, many years passed. Centuries. And the Legendaries began to look at the world they'd created and look upon it like it was a paradise humans weren't ever meant to reach. Because you see, some of us had been wantin' to go back…

That's when the Legendaries starting arguing amongst themselves over how to rule over the world. And eventually somebody said that the whole reason they were arguing was because of the humans. If humans weren't allowed in their world, then there would be peace. They started to…to associate humans with everything BAD. That ain't right. It wasn't right at all…but they did it anyway. They went overboard. Got paranoid after so long. And so they made laws keepin' Pokémon from thinking of humans as good, and set up forces to protect the world they'd made FROM humans…

Some humans occasionally got through, you see…but most of them didn't last long. And so the Legendaries passed laws against helping humans. One thing led to another…one thing led to another…

I told Nick that the Legendary Pokémon were like the gods of our world…"

She laughs. I raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"He snorted when I said that. He began laughing. He said it was just hilarious. He said they were more like spoiled brats who'd made a toy and didn't want to share it with anybody else. All of a sudden we all got a shared mental picture of Legendaries in diapers and we ALL laughed…"

She takes another deep breath.

"He told us that a real god is somebody who cares about EVERYONE. Who loves to love more than anything else. A real god wouldn't segregate or discriminate. Only people do that, and it doesn't matter if the person is a human, a Pokémon or even a legendary. It was still wrong. And that…that made me glad to have him there. He would keep us focused.

And he'd turn to me whenever he got nervous…so I'd remind him of his words and he'd feel brave again. And he told me I was one of the strongest women he'd ever known.

He made me so happy to hear that.

I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now."

"I'm sure he's grateful for all your kindness." I say.

"He'd BETTER be." She laughs. "If I see him again, FIRST I'm gonna smack him upside his head, cuz NOBODY upstands me…and then I'm gonna give him the biggest hug 'o his life."

"You want some candy corn to go?" I ask, holding up some more.

"Ooh, gimme some o' that goodness!" She gobbles it down, then nods. "Hey…thanks for listening to what I gotta say. I appreciate it."

"It's what I do." I say simply. "Could you send in the next patient, please?"

"Course, honey." She says, nodding. As she leaves, reaching for the door with her talons, I begin to write.

_Subject: Pidgeotto_

_The subject has a slightly simplistic mindset. She sees things in black and white, understands things in a literal sense, her word association proves it. And that's not such a bad thing. It's like the saying goes: sometimes a cigar is just a cigar. _

_She loves being free and being able to fly. She associates the Earth with pain, usually. This stems from many crash landings, quite a few of which involve bushes. Her parent's relationship was interesting: her mother was the stay-at-home type that watched the kids like a mother hen…or rather HAWK. And her father went out to bring home the birdseed. _

_There's a SLIGHT feministic edge to her, but I suspect it's because she feels women get the shaft too often in life. She's got a good point. She also associates the wind and the sky, her elements, with life. Interesting. In the Bible, God wasn't found in a roaring storm or a burning fire, but in a tiny whispering breeze. Perhaps there's something to it. _

_She's kind by nature, and very caring. A good mother figure. What I noticed was that she associates her final evolution not with a noise a fledging makes, but a proud cry of a noble warrior of the sky. She believes that if she reaches that level, she'll be the strongest she can be. Obviously her mother was a Pidgeot, not a Pidgeotto, or, quite possibly, she evolved BEFORE her husband did._

_Pidgeotto is a den mother figure. She's not without using tough love, but she desires to keep an eye on the little ones, even when they grow up. She's a force of nature to be reckoned with: touch her children and she'll destroy you. But…she also has great compassion in her for those in need. I sense she feels that the world itself is cruel and that it's up to people like her to be there to make it better._

_It's a comforting thought. She really IS a strong woman. _

**Author's Note:**

**There's gonna be little Pokémon** **jokes everywhere in the story, so to whomever gets the first joke I used in the chapter, I give you a cookie! And by all means, review! **


	3. Snorlax

Uh…oh.

They're here. A gathering of rivals. I should have known it would happen. I guess I'm not surprised…this building's used by a lot of people since it lies on the border of the realms.

The first of them smiles at me. "Smelled ya comin' from a mile away." He laughs. "That Vanilla Body Wash smell's always wafting around whenever you're nearby."

"Sure thing, "John". You know, I'm tired of you saying "smell ya later" and all that."

"Too bad for you." He says simply.

"Hey, how about you leave? Because frankly, you smell like a "John"!" I wisecracked.

"That's not funny!"

"Aw, cheer up, Pippo!" Another rival wisecracked.

"Or are you "Grun" today?"

"Or Hugo, Michael, Rot, Sven, Gerd, Hans, Danny, Candel…"

"Aw, "Pippo's" cute." I say.

"HEY! Only the GIRLS can call me cute!" John says angrily.

Then…er, his name's Kamon…right? Or Oscar? Or Chris? Or maybe it's Mat, or Allen or Jon? In any case, he waves at me. "Say I heard you were talking to Jack earlier."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting about the different canons…"

It gets complicated trying to figure out where different characters belong now that the barriers between the worlds are falling apart and people are intermingling with each other. I should write this down sometime…

Oh crud! My next patient! Better run…

**SNORLAX**

He's, quite simply, ENORMOUS. I have to take the session to the large storage room next door because MY room won't fit him…and he won't fit through the door. He almost breaks the storage room doors crawling inside the room, but he gets in, he gets in. He rubs his enormously huge, light-tan stomach. His small black eyes, always appearing to be closed, open slightly. Then he takes out his cigar and lets loose a deep breath.

**PU.**

"What is that cigar?"

"Check out da fancy label: Aroma del Baño!" He speaks in a gruff, sort of "grunge" voice.

"…you…don't know much Spanish, do you?" I ask quietly.

"Ooh, my pronunciation is that good, huh?" He asks.

"Let's move along." I say, waving a hand in the air. "I'm going to do some classic word association. I trust you know what that is?"

"You say a word, I say the first thing that pops inta my head, I got it, I got it." He says, waving HIS hand in the air. He reminds me of a teddy bear from the Bronx with that accent of his. "You wanna pick my head, be my guest."

"Now, now, don't be like that." I say.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated, y'know."

"It's nothing like THAT, Mr. Bond." I joke.

"I'll tell you what I told the crossing guard who snapped at us earlier today…blow it out ya Union Jack, limey."

**_DEAR GOD THAT SMELL IS AWFUL! TELL HIM TO PUT IT OUT!_**

"Ha-ha. Here's the first word: Sky."

Okay, so I'm afraid of the guy who can pench press me with one toe. So sue me!

"Blue."

"Earth."

"Brown."

"Mother."

"Boobs."

I stop writing and snicker, then get my act together. "WHAT?!" I say.

"Hey, I wuz breast-fed."

I decline from commenting…smart, considering his size…and go on. "Father."

"Bum."

Hmm. I move on.

"Brother?"

"Buddy."

"Sister?"

"Baby."

He says it with a mix of emotion, momentarily hesitating before he puts the cigar back in his mouth. I continue.

"Normal."

"What everybody does."

Right…naturally.

"Love."

"Unexplainable."

Hmm. Interesting.

"Life."

"And."

"Death."

"Ta-da."

He knew what I was going to say. I suppose he believes he can read me.

"I can read yez like a book." He says. "Just get onta the inkblot test."

Smart for a big guy. I pull out the Rorschach tests. I show him the first one.

"Looks like Butterfree, that cute little bitch."

"Hey…" I say. "Watch your mouth, please. How about this one?"

"Looks like a pile of sticks."

Great. He's not imaginative. I show the next one, and I KNOW what he's gonna say.

"Two people goin' wham-bam-THANK you ma'am."

"Awesome appropriateness, Snorlax." I mutter, showing the next card.

"A brass knuckle with a LOTTA spikes on the end."

"How about this one?"

"Oh, that's just a brick."

"Okay, and this?"

"Cigar smoke."

"This one?"

"Looks like…a big group. One of 'em's taking charge, whether they likes it or not."

"And this one?"

"Somebody's taking one hand and is about to slap somebody else."

Very interesting answers. I put the inkblots away and clear my throat. "Alright. Now what does "truth" mean to you?"

Snorlax begins to choke on his cigar. Finally he takes a deep breath, and speaks. "You really-oh…you're serious."

He sighs. "Look, the truth, it's...it's just one version of how something went down. And it's the most popular version."

"You really think so?" I ask him.

"Of course." He says. "As a general rule, people know the truth. Sometimes they keep it to themselves though, since speaking your mind or heart will get you smacked around." He takes takes a long draw from his cigar.

"I got smacked sometimes fer telling the truth ta ladies. But hey, it's better they hear it sooner rather than later, when they're married and old and they find out their man's been cheating and they ask "why?" and he has ta TELL them." He tells me, shrugging.

"Right, I'd…I'd like you to tell me about your trainer. His name was Nick, right?"

"Right. Nice kid. Not the smartest but a really nice kid." He says, blowing some cigar smoke to the side in a perfect "o" ring. "I gotta admit, I felt a little bit unimpressed at first. He was a total…how am I gonna put this? He was a prude. A teetotaling prude. He didn't do swear or drink, or do drugs or have raunchy sex or anything like that. TOTALLY white. Almost embarrassingly so. I used to razz him for acting like a little kid…"

Snorlax sighs suddenly, then crushes his cigar in his gigantic paw. "But then he said something that shut me up. He asked me when was the last time **I** ever actually said "I love you" to a woman, the last time I hung out with a good friend. I realized that he really stuck to his values. And me? What did I have? A beer gut."

He laughs harshly.

"He doesn't get it though…I kinda LIKE being a big, tough and gruff Pokémon. I like being somebody who can bench press a dozen of you like it was nothing." He says, pointing at me with one claw. "I like my body. I like eating a lot, and drinking and smoking…oh SMOKING!"

He grins. "I was pretty dang young when I discovered smoking and I'm glad I did. It gave me one heck of a rush. And it's hard to get that good kind of rush nowadays."

"Right…did Nick grill you for smoking?"

"Oh, all the time. I never really STOPPED though. Sometimes I'd just blow in his face because I knew it would drive him nuts. The look on his face would be priceless, heh-heh…heh…"

He sighs.

"The kid trusted me ta do the right thing." He said. "He trusted me a bunch of times to keep the others in line because I wasn't afraid of doing some good, old-fashioned tough love. He understood that some people need to be tough in order to be a guide to others. He accepted that…but he also wanted me ta accept that sometimes you need a sentimental, loving-the-whole-world kind of person for others to look up to as well. And I didn't fer a long time.

I don't know why I didn't. Maybe it was because I felt that people were bastards. Don't give me that look, I can't help how I feel. I felt that people were jerks. They were cruel, greedy, stubborn, idiotic and they ALWAYS believed they were in the right, and if yeh tried to correct them, they'd squish you and ya ego flat, regardless of who you were, and then…then after I got to spending a lot more time with the kid, I realized that people weren't bastards…

I was."

He's quiet for a very long time. There's an unmistakable guilt hanging in the air.

"I was a hypocrite. I let anger and gluttony and selfish desire rule what I did for too long. And yeah, I tried ta do good stuff, but it was always on the side, always because I just "felt like it" or because I felt I hadda balance stuff out. So I was selfish. I was a bastard. And I admitted it.

And the kid forgave me."

Snorlax sniffles a little. "He…that stupid kid, I don't know why he forgave me. But…I'm glad he did. I don't think I deserved it…I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now…"

"I'm sure he knows how you felt deep down." I say comfortingly.

Snorlax "harrumphs"…but it was very quick. Then he gets up and nods. "I'm guessin' it's time fer the next patient, eh doc?"

"Yep." I say.

"I'll go tell poofy-boy tah come in."

"Hey, don't go being intolerant."

"It's alright. He knows I don't mean it. He's a sweet kid. Plus I like to tickle him."

Snorlax walks…or rather waddles…out of the doorway. I scribble down my analysis in my notepad, hearing his booming steps fade away.

_Subject: Snorlax_

_Snorlax is not book-smart. He's no rocket scientist. But he's not dumb either, in fact…he's pretty street-smart. He knows his stuff, even if his stuff is how to get food, how to appreciate beer and the different flavors of cigars. He's been around the block a few times, so he's got the edge of experience going for him…but if he doesn't have an interest in a subject, then he only wants to know the bare bones. This was revealed in his word association. _

_When I mentioned the family words, I learned a few interesting things. Most of all, his mother was the only person who cared for him in a proper way…although perhaps she cared TOO much. I don't know HOW long he was breast-fed, but the tone in his voice suggests it was for quite a while. His father obviously was no help, no guiding force, and so he took it upon himself to be a good friend for his brother…and apparently to his sister. He tries to hide his sentimental feelings for his little sister behind a gruff exterior…and perhaps he's hiding feelings for others under that same exterior. _

_Snorlax seems to think simply in many ways, his inkblot tests concluded that notion I had. But…he also has a teensy piece of jealousy in his body…jealousy towards leaders. Possibly towards Charizard. He must feel that people can take care of themselves and that they don't need outside help. _

_Snorlax, however, beats himself up…and I believe it's because he realized a long time ago he WANTED outside help, but was too wrapped up in himself to ask. It took a human, an honest, "sentimental prude" of a friend for him to realize that he wanted somebody to care about him, to look beyond the gruff exterior. He probably has a lot of regrets. I suspect that his smoking and drinking and overeating have long been ways to compensate for that. "An empty heart can be filled up with food and drink!", right? WRONG. And he knows it. _

_He never took Spanish either. I don't have the heart to tell him that "__Aroma del Baño__" means "Smell of the Bathroom"…_

...and now I reach for the air freshner in my desk.

Ahh...I can breathe again! Praise the LORD!


	4. Eevee

Despite people believing that my concern with the minds of Pokémon is weird, I continue to persevere. I will discover the truths that lie within. And to be honest, the HUMANS from the Pokémon canon are weirder than a lot of the Pokémon. With the Pokémon you know where they stand, they're animals…somewhat. A lot of their weirdness is out in the open when you simply LOOK at them! But with the people it's different.

Take the gym leaders. There's Erika. I'm PRETTY sure her clothes are made of hemp, because occasionally I see her chewing on the edge of her little kimono, and when I talk to her I'll usually see a string stickin' between her teeth.

And Blaine. He's VERY sensitive about his head. I once yelled out "Hiya Baldy" just for laughs…the next day I see him putting something in my hot chocolate. When I threw it down the drain, I heard sparkling noises so I ran. The whole bathroom blew up ten seconds later. They're still checking it for radiation.

And of course…if there's a full moon…

"Hello Sabrina."

She's standing next to the elevator, also going up a flight. I sigh and kick the floor. Why the HECK do we not have bathrooms on the first floor?

"It's annoying, I know."

Is she reading my mind or just talking about the elevator?

"I'm not talking about the elevator."

Darn it! I hate it when she reads my mind. She knows it's a violation of privacy but she doesn't care because-

"Don't you finish that thought."

"What thought?"

"The thought you were about to think!" She snaps.

"I wasn't going to think anything." I protest.

"Yes you were!" She snaps.

"Oh REALLY? What was I thinking then, smarty-pants?"

"I'm a devil-woman!" She says angrily.

"You sure are!" I laugh, stepping into the elevator. She stands there, stunned, as I press the "close" button. Then, just as the doors close, she starts screaming and tugging at her hair…it's a good thing the elevator's already started moving, because if I had let her get in the elevator WITH me…

…in any case, that's one of the few ways you can "get back" at a psychic. Write it down. Thank me later.

Stepping out of the elevator and going into the bathroom, my mind drifts back to my next patient….he's going to be a "normal" Pokémon. I find this is worth a laugh, because "normal" Pokémon are actually very weird. Like Clefairy, who came from the MOON for Pete's sake! Jigglypuff, a pink balloon that can sing you to sleep. Lickitung, who's got a tongue that's bigger than it's own body! Chansey, who was born with an egg in it's pouch and who are ALWAYS female, much like Kangaskahn. And I CAN'T forget the so-called "prince" of Normal Pokémon…

**EEVEE**

I return to my room and sit down in my chair, waiting for the next patient, singing a song to pass the time.

"I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing! I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers outta anything! I'm so thrilled to finally be failing! I'm so done, turn me over-"

"Cuz it feels just like I'm fallin' for the first tiiime!" A happy, optimistic voice calls out. I look up. The voice belongs to none other than a brown mammal with a furry collar around it's neck that's cream-colored. It looks at me with big, beautiful brown eyes and speaks again in a voice that sounds like he came straight out of a children's show. "I love that song, it's got such great guitar chords in it!"

"Ah, Eevee, you came." I say. He's wearing a pink ribbon around his neck like an ascot. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

He plops right down on the couch, looking expectantly at me. I take a breath.

"I'm going to do some word association with you. I trust you know what it is?"

"Yep! Hit me with your best shot!" He insists, nodding eagerly.

"Alright. Sky."

"Touch!"

"Earth."

"Feel."

"Mother!"

"Mia!"

"Huh?"

"You know…Mamma-Mia!"

"Ha-ha! You're funny. Alright, how about…Father?"

"Daddy-o!"

"Brother?"

"Disappointment."

"Sister?"

"Shame."

Hmm. This warrants some special attention. "Normal."

"Overrated, sweetie."

"Love."

"Beautiful, amazing, a fine piece of poetry that sends you spiraling into the heavens BEYOND!" He says, standing at his tippy-toes, eyes a-glow. Suddenly it feels like the whole room is a bit brighter.

"…do that again…" I say slowly.

"Later." He insists, shaking his head. "Don't wanna wear out the batteries!"

"Alright, uh…life." I begin again.

"Meant to be lived!"

"Death."

"The next great adventure!"

Eh-heh-heh…I like this guy's attitude. I nod at him and write down some notes on my pad before I go back into my desk. "Alright, have you heard of the Rorschach test?"

"Yeah, the inkblot test." Eevee says, nodding.

"Well, I'm going to show you inkblots. I want you to tell me what you see-"

"Yeah, yeah, Pidgeotto's been talking about the inkblot test, so has Snorlax." Eevee tells me.

Oh no. I feel sweat pop up. "Oh…did…they say what they saw in the blots?"

"A little."

Groaning a little, I switch cards. "I'm using a different set of inkblots." I tell him. "The purpose is the same, though: I want you to tell me what you see, alright?"

"You GOT it!" Eevee says cheerily, nodding.

Yep, I like the little dude's attitude. I hold up a card with an inkblot on it. "What's this look like?"

"A pretty little butterfly."

To be honest, the "butterfly" image is standard in a LOT of inkblot tests. I'm not surprised by his reaction.

"This one, what does _it_ look like?" I ask him.

"I see…two people holding hands." He announces. "It's so cute!" He adds, closing his eyes and smiling broadly.

"How about this?"

"A unicorn."

"And this?"

"An angry mob of…Eevees." He says at last. He doesn't say it with malice, though, he's just…uninterested.

But I find it interesting. Very interesting.

"This one, what do you see?" I say, holding up another inkblot for him to look at.

"I see a floating jewel that's roughly hewn and could use some fine-tuning."

Hmm. "Alright, and this one?"

"I see…two caterpillars climbing on top of a curved rock, and I get the feeling they've been moving quickly. Which is surprising, because the rock is awfully tall."

"Hmm. And this one?"

"I see…woah, a superbuff samurai! He's GLISTENING."

"Right, right. Last one…what do you see in the inkblot?"

"A mask." He says with another lack of interest in his voice.

I put the cards down, nodding at the little guy. "Alright, you've been very helpful so far, Eevee. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"A little hungry, actually. Could you toss me some of that candy corn, doc?"

I nod and reach into the jar, tossing him a few. He snaps them up in mid-air, doing a few flips. What a cutie. He then giggles and sits back down.

"Tell me, what does "truth" mean to you?"

"Honesty is ALWAYS the best policy for me, sweetums." Eevee insists. He twirls his tail around, then giggles slightly.

"Tell me about your trainer, Nick." I say to him. "Was he good to you?"

Eevee smiles broadly. It's like he was waiting for me to ask that. He does a flip and says "Was he EVER!", laughing. He plops down on the couch, on his stomach, putting one paw over the other like a cute little dog. "I gotta tell you, he was the best trainer I could have wanted!"

"Why was that?" I ask.

"Oh, well, you know, I'm not like other Eevees." He says. "All Eevees have a very unstable genetic structure, right? Well…mine has a reversing nature that's constantly in a state of flux…with a few important chains as an exception. I'm always changing."

"How so?"

"Watch." He says. He closes his eyes…and then he begins to grow slightly, his body glowing a light blue…and then he's become an aquatic creature with a finny crest around his neck and fins at the top of his head. He has dark bluish/black eyes and his legs have grown longer and thinner, his fur replaced by smooth, sleek skin that's perfect for the water. With his tail, he looks like a mermaid.

Then he closes his eyes again and changes into a fiery creature. It looks like a living flame, almost. Red, yellow and orange fur on his person, the whole room creeps up in temperature as he moves his busy tail back and forth.

Then he changes AGAIN and now his body is almost jagged. He's yellow and static lights up around him. Little sparks fly from his cheeks. His body's thin again, and sleek. He's like living lightning…

He changes over and over. Eventually he returns to being an Eevee.

"Transformation only lasts for a few minutes, and it's never permanent. I was picked on a lot because of my freaky body, though I didn't get NEARLY as much flack for my genetic code as I did for…well, you know."

I nod, understanding.

"But Nick, he had no idea why my fellow Eevees disliked the trait. He thought I was an amazing miracle. He told me all the time, I was proof that there was somebody looking out for me in the grand scheme of things. It's like the saying goes, if God didn't make gay people, there wouldn't be any around. And hey, Arceus, God of Pokémon is a pure Normal type!

He didn't care what I was. He loved me all the same. He accepted and embraced my attitude, he liked giving me belly rubs when I'd get on my back, he liked having me ride on top of his head, he liked me tickling him with my tail. He and I shared jokes all the time! He was a really fun person to be around, you know?

In the Pokémon world, being what I am is kind of…odd. It's not forbidden, we just don't really TALK about it. But of course I did. So I didn't exactly make a lot of friends…at least not among my own kind. The idea's to keep it in your own clan, I guess you could say.

Hmph! Small-minded hate. I don't blame them for being born that way though. It happens. Still, they could have done something to change it. Fake it 'till ya make it, you know what I'm saying, boyfriend?"

"You can't pull off the "boyfriend" thing with me, Eevee."

"I know, but I like it all the same. Anyhow, where was I? Oh, right! Nick and I got along swimmingly. And if anybody put me down because I was a "freak", well they had better watch out! Nick didn't let 'em get away with any of that crud! No-siree!"

"I think I need one of you."

"An Eevee? We're great pets. I also clean up after myself."

"No, a gay friend. I think it would make me cooler."

"I should be utterly offended, but you're right. It would." Eevee admits, nodding in a knowing fashion. "I just didn't understand one thing about Nick…he sometimes got moody. Really emotional because something bad had happened, like if one of us got hurt, or if he heard somebody died in the newspaper. He'd get this look on his face like…I just can't describe it. Sometimes he even cried at night because a bunch of problems just added up and decided to jump him in his sleep. When that happened, I'd walk over to him and he'd hug me like a teddy bear."

Eevee was quiet for a little while. Then he spoke again. "I…I tried to get him to cheer up whenever he was quiet, to tell him to let the past go whenever he thought about it, but he said no. I didn't understand why until after he left. The past made him into what he was…he was teased a lot as a kid. A LOT. And it made him very compassionate towards others. I had tried to forget about my past and put it behind me, but I realized when he left that the past is needed. You have to take what lessons you've learned with you so you can better yourself…

I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now…"

"Eevee, I think you matured because of Nick." I say. "And I think he's proud of how you've learned to accept your past."

Eevee nods. "Well…thank you, doctor." He says. "I'll, just…just go get the next patient."

He smiles nervously. I see he's crying a little, the tears on the faintest edge of his eyes. He walks toward the door, jumps up, and yanks it open with his tail. Then he walks out.

I begin to write.

_Subject: Eevee_

_Eevee is, quite simply, optimistic. The sun is always shining, the glass is always half-full. It's impossible to get him down. However, his sunny disposition hides sorrow that his own kind didn't accept him…and worse still, his family didn't either. His brother and sister obviously were cruel to him, and his parents were probably more tolerant than actually accepting of what he was. _

_He feels proud to be what he is, yet still wishes others would be proud of him. He's also very romantic and loving, and quite, QUITE flamboyant. The flamboyance is only PARTLY an act, half of it was developed as a defense…but now it's become whom he really is. Above all, he seems himself, thanks in part to his trainer, as a continuous work in progress…but deep down, he is a diamond. He will shine beautifully one day. _

_He doesn't believe in hiding your emotions…although sometimes he does it without meaning to. He's open, very open. And that's a good thing most of the time. He's also playful, you find that tendency in a lot of Eevees. They're naturally eager and ready to have a good time. However Eevee is also different from the others not merely in his genetic code, but in his lifestyle, and because of that, he goes just one step beyond what his kind could accept._

_He still wishes to be accepted by other Eevees. At one point he didn't care what they wanted and didn't care about the past he had, but now he understands how important the past can be. I know that in time he'll make his family, his whole kind proud. His can-do attitude assures it. _

_Good luck, Eevee. _


	5. Pikachu

To be completely honest…though the Legendaries wouldn't admit it…the majority of Pokémon in the wild that we know as the "human world" aren't much more intelligent than the average animal. But…that's easily changed when a human captures and/or befriends them…then they increase in intelligence by being taught and influenced by their trainers.

It's not that difficult to believe though…and to be honest some humans don't like to think a "wild animal" can become anything more than that…but they fail to understand that originally…ALL humans were wild…

Don't get it? Here's how it works: in the old days, we would settle disputes by…well, essentially bashing each other's heads with big, HARD sticks. The "winner" would be the one still standing after being sent three feet into the ground by repeated blows. But humans then discovered the use that animals had and began to demonstrate extreme care in trying to raise them…and from there, it happened…they began to climb the ladder and take better care of their OWN bodies. So when humans civilized animals, they also civilized each other.

Uh oh. I see two annoyingly familiar-in-terms-of-pride gym leaders fighting going at it. Koga's got a dagger hidden behind his back and I see that Surge has a combat knife. Both are all smiles to the other guy, shaking each other's hands.

"Please, let's settle this by calm, productive means!" Koga says.

"You and what army?" Surge cheerfully asks.

Oh boy. Quick, where's the hallway hose? Oh, here we go…

PHOOOOOOSH!

"AAA! YOU LITTLE…"

"I'LL PUT YOU IN THE "HOLE" FOR THIS, SOLDIER!"

Quick, while they're on the ground! To my office!

…what? Okay fine, maybe we're not as civilized as we ought to be, but humanity's a work in progress, so cut us some slack!

It's not just the gym leaders that get into disputes…but I'll get into that later, I see my next patient in just fifteen minutes!

**PIKACHU**

Although I feel the urge to pick him up and squeeze him tight until his little red cheeks bulge, I resist it because he seems to be feeling insecure. He's not exactly very talkative. He just looks around the place for the first few minutes. He seems loathe to be in my office.

It's understandable. After all, a lot of people hate the idea of going to see a shrink, hate the idea of thinking that…

Well, not so much that there's something wrong with them, people know they have flaws. But going to see a shrink is like an admission to some that you're crazy. It's not, but the doubt remains.

I try and start things off with being friendly.

"So, how is everyone else holding up out there?"

"Charizard is making fire art in the air, Pidgeotto is chatting away with Butterfree, Lapras is in the tank doing backflips and sending water all over Arbok who's threatened to kill her nineteen times, Mewtwo just meditates, Kangaskahn is beat-boxing the Pokémon theme, Snorlax is asleep and living up to his name and Eevee is singing "Save a Horse, Ride A Cowboy" as loudly as he can, and to be honest, I can almost hear him through these walls…" He says, taking a deep sigh after he's done.

"…Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy…oh, right! Big and Rich! I LOVE that song!"

"Please don't sing it." Pikachu begs.

I frown a little, but what the patient wants, the patient gets. "Oh, alright, fine, fine, fine. Now then…" I lean back in my chair. "Would you like some candy corn?"

"Not really hungry." He says, shaking his head.

"Well then I'm going to just get started with word association." I offer.

"…alright, go ahead." He says, waving dismissively.

"Sky." I begin.

"Clear."

"Alright, Earth."

"Dirt."

Hmm. This guy's a lot like Snorlax in thinking simply.

"Mother."

"Love."

"Father."

"Courage."

"Brother."

"Protect."

"Sister."

"…it would have been interesting."

Hmm. I jot some notes down, then I continue. "Alright, love!"

"Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. No more."

He smiles at this. I chuckle. He's not without a sense of humor.

"Okay, okay. Electricity!"

"Resuscitation."

Res-what now? Well, I guess it makes some sense. I move on.

"Life!"

"Worthwhile when with family."

"Death."

"Abomination."

Fascinating. I nod. "Alright. Now then…I'm going to do the inkblot test. Eevee hasn't given away anything, has he?"

"No, no." Pikachu says, shaking his little yellow head. The electric mouse tolerates Eevee very well. "He's not a problem. He just said you switched card sets, that's all. Nothing more. So…can we get this done already?"

"Boy, you're an eager beaver." I say, holding up the first card. "Tell me…what do you see?"

"Hmm." He rubs his chin, his ears quivering slightly, his lightning-bolt-shaped tail dipping down a little. "Reminds me of Butterfree, she seems to be flying off after something."

"Alrighty, and what does THIS look like to you?"

"It seems one person has helped another person up." He responds.

Alright, fair enough. I show him the next card. "What do you see?"

"I see…a knight on a horse…like a samurai holding up a lance."

"Right. What about this?" I ask, flipping up another card.

"Looks like…a big group of Pikachus, all huddled together and talking amongst themselves. Maybe a family get-together."

"Uh-huh!" I put that card away and get the next one out. "And what do you see…in…this?"

"I see a floating island, impenetrable and mighty."

"Right…and how about this?"

"A brave samurai."

"Ah-hah. And how about…this, it's the last one."

"It looks like…a facemask. Pfft." He says it with scorn. He obviously doesn't like masks.

I put the cards away, writing down some notes. He speaks up a few moments later.

"What are you writing?"

"Things I've observed from listening to you speak." I say. "It's all part of my job. Now then, tell me, what does truth mean to you?"

"Oh, truth is absolute and must always be told." Pikachu says, nodding. "If one does keep their word, they are lower than trash."

"Say…do you have any family?"

"Yeah." I tell him. "Divorced parents, a stepmom, brother and sister, a little brother, even a pet. I got a big family, an "ohana" as the Hawaiians put it, or perhaps a "nakama" or "crew" as the Japanese would say."

"A man's nakama is his family." Pikachu agrees. "I understand this well. My trainer did too." He adds, nodding.

I look up from my notes, finished. "Tell me about your trainer. What was he like? Did you like him, hate him, how did you feel about him?"

Pikachu gives me a funny look. He then sighs.

"Should I really talk about him?" He asks.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"…"

"But if there's anything you have to get off your chest, now would be a good time."

"Alright, I'll…I'll start from the beginning. I'm not that good at being all touchy-feely or anything like that, but I'll try and tell you how it started. I used to live in the forest with my two brothers. Both of them were Pichu, and they named themselves Zig and Zag since our parents died…well…my mother died giving birth to them. Father perished during an accident out in the wild. I told my two brothers that he went far away to go find us a new mother, but I think they always knew the truth…they just didn't show it.

So I was left to care for them and I didn't mind, honest. We all lived in a big treehouse up in the canopy of the forest. We'd forage for berries and apples and fruit and vegetables all the time and I'd always be with them. They were smart too…they built dummies made of the things from the forest and I'd train with them, punching, kicking, using special electrical techniques. It was good for quite a while…a long while. We got along very well. When we worked together, we got everything we wanted done.

Then he showed up with Charmander, Pidgeotto, Snorlax and Eevee. I have to admit that when they first showed up, it was like a nasty little reminder of the outside world. I didn't want to have anything to do with them at first, but…well, I did all I could to make them feel comfortable. I treated them as guests. And the human, well…

He was very, very strange. I didn't understand him. I didn't understand how one could be so…so idealistic and happy. He told me about his life, about how he'd seen death in front of him, how he'd made people die because of his mistakes, how he'd seen loss and pain and suffering and yet…yet despite it all he was just so…he just kept going. He believed that if he continued to do good that everything would work out, that he would become the best person he could be. I admire someone who sticks to his code.

But I was nervous. I didn't want them staying. The kid begged me to come, saying that he HAD to have me come with him, it was "like fate, even though I normally don't believe in it", his exact words. We went for a walk together, just the two of us. I refused to go, and he accepted it, saying that family came first.

That's when we heard the explosion. That's when we ran back to see everyone else scattered around, in pain. My treehouse…in ruins. My brothers…

My brothers…

The one who had taken them from me had left a notice, saying it was punishment for all of the Pokémon who were abetting and befriending a human.

I couldn't control my tears nor rage. I swore revenge. And many months later, I was moments from getting it, from cutting that Sneasel's head off, but…

But that boy said if I did it, I'd be as evil as he was.

And I let the villain go. And I'm glad, because my brothers would have been heartbroken to see me become so ruthless.

Now I stay with the others and look after them. I am an unseen presence that guides them and is there whenever they are afraid. And…I owe it to the human. To the boy. To Nick…

He made me understand the concept of forgiving. I didn't think I could forgive, but…

I learned thanks to him. I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now…"

I nod. "Well…I think he'd be happy to hear that."

Pikachu senses he can go. He gives me a curt nod. Then he heads for the door. He's about to open it when he turns around.

"You won't…tell anybody what I said, will you?"

"On my honor." I insist. "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

He nods respectfully. "Thank you." He says softly, and then leaves as I begin to write.

_Subject: Pikachu_

_Pikachu is honorable and courageous. He sees himself as a samurai, as somebody who doesn't hide behind a mask. He doesn't like masks, apparently he sees them as cowardly. A ninja, an assassin like the Sneasel that kidnapped, tortured and almost murdered his brothers might lie and cheat and steal and hide behind a mask, but samurai cannot. _

_Pikachu understood quickly that he had to be the responsible one and take care of his brothers when his mother and father perished. He demonstrates great maturity and responsibility. He's also not without a small sense of humor, and has genuine poetry in his soul. He views electricity as a current of life, necessary. It flows through him like blood, I imagine. _

_Life is meant to be lived for others or with others in his view. And you must be strong and caring towards your crew or your family in Pikachu's eyes. This is not an act, he literally became this way to protect his family and he's proud of it. He stuck to it. He also has a slight tendency to dislike human culture, like…say…seeing a shrink. Overall though, he's tolerant, although he feels a little nervous about opening up. _

_I can sense a deep power within him that's slumbering. But he won't use it except to protect those he loves. And that's a good thing…I'd hate to be on the receiving end. I feel sorry for him though. He cares so much for his little brothers, he'd do anything to protect them. To have his mother and father die, and to have his brothers ripped out of his life simply because "Big Brother" doesn't like the company he plays with is just plain cruel. _

_I'm glad he's learned to forgive. I wonder if the one he spared has changed his OWN life._


	6. Mewtwo

The worlds are coming together…blending into one…

You see, all words are connected in SOME way…there's always some common element. In the Pokémon realm, there are 4 worlds. One world is entirely for Pokémon. The other three worlds are, for the most part, have humans in charge. There is the "manga" world…the "anime" world…and the "game" world. The "game" world was the originator of all the others, but in time it's immense potential was split into two which were the "anime" and "manga" worlds. How amazing are the human and the Pokémon worlds…it's AMAZING that humans could unknowingly create two new worlds which gained populations…populations mirroring those of their own…

A world has a consciousness to it. It's often very faint, but…there is a consciousness. And if a planet is filled with enough life, enough potential, then the world's consciousness can manifest physically. Sometimes it manifests through nature…sometimes in the form of the elements, in magic…and sometimes it takes the shape of a being.

The Pokémon worlds consciousness took shape in the shape of beings. Beings called Legendaries. But they were only born because of the power of what is known as Unlimited…the power people have within them…

So in a grand twist of irony, the Legendary Pokémon, who claim to have no connection to humans, who claim that humans are responsible for every disaster that's afflicted the worlds…these high and mighty hypocritical idiots only exist **because** humans were the first ones to tap into Unlimited…humans got the ball rolling because they gained creativity first among the species of the universe and peeked through the keyhole of Life by using their imagination before Pokémon ever did.

I discovered the existence of separate worlds some time ago, but have only recently been able to remember it…time has tried to bury my memory. Ultimately I'm glad to know that humans have and always will have a place in the worlds of Pokémon. We created the worlds from our imagination and gave new life. The Legendaries have similar desires, they see it as their goal to look after all Pokémon and to act in the best interest of their kind…human life comes second.

Well…a certain amount of Legendaries think that…

Not all of them though…

Not all…

**MEWTWO**

He doesn't touch the doorknob in order to enter the room. He doesn't even touch the GROUND. He floats into the room, closing the door with his mind. His telekinesis keeps him afloat as his purple tail lazily curls and uncurls. His deep, purple eyes stare at me. He looks like a big, almost alien/humanoid cat. He has no fur, but smooth whitish skin, and it reflects the light. I'm almost…nervous…around him. It's his gaze.

He has the potential to be a great shrink himself, not merely because he's a psychic master, but because his eyes alone peer into your soul. It's like you WANT to tell him everything, he's that intimidating.

"I get the feeling you feel YOU ought to be the one putting ME under psychiatric observation." I say.

He gives a small smile and speaks with his mind, I can hear it in my head even more loudly than my own thoughts, a confident, smooth, knowing voice with the faintest dark edge. Not evil, just…dark. _"True."_

"Well, if the planet was equitable, I'd have my old job back."

Mewtwo smiles at this. _"If the world were fair, you'd have your "ex-position". I know that joke too."_

"So then, how are the others holding up? Is Eevee still singing "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy"?"

_"No, no. He's now chasing his tail. It's cute." _Mewtwo says, nodding.

"I like his attitude. The world can be so depressing, it needs bubble-headed optimists and naïve idealists to get its head back up in the clouds, dreaming."

A pained, sorrowful expression comes over the cat's face. _"It is a pity that life is unfair and unjust. Too many suffer each day. And it saddens me even more to see those who believe so fully in life being good being struck down by its cruelty."_

"Life can be fair if people MAKE it fair." I say. "It just requires constant effort."

_"Constant effort? How intriguing. Here I thought humans liked to take the easy way out." _Mewtwo muses.

"I'm not taking the easy way out. If I was, I'd just strap you into a chair and drain your brain." I suggest.

_"If you DID try that little human, I would be forced to crush your neck in my paws."_ He says coldly. _"Intruding upon a psychic's mind is, to my kind, the equivalent of a Christian going into a church and URINATING on the Bible at Mass. It is blasphemy, obscene, taboo. Simply because that impudent SABRINA does it, you would dare assume-?!" _

"Right, right, please calm down!" I beg. His eyes are glowing solid purple, his telekinesis is rising with his anger, sending pencils and papers and books rising upwards as he shakes slightly. "Please?"

He stops, nodding. _"I shall answer whatever questions you have. You're going to start with the word association, right?"_

"Did you read my mind?" I ask.

_"Me?"_ He asks, smirking slightly, crossing his arms.

"You're hilarious."

_"Aren't you afraid of me?"_ He asks suddenly.

Suddenly I feel chilled. He's…he's frozen me. He drifts over, around my desk, looking downward at me. "_Do you not fear what my touch can do to you?"_ He asks gently, reaching for me. His three-digited, balled paw is centimeters from my face. _"Why are you asking us these questions? Are we just interesting specimens to observe?"_

"…I…I am a little afraid of what you can DO." I say at last. "But I don't think you're honestly a bad person, and I'm not doing this because I look at you like a science experiment I have to pay attention to."

He blinks slowly, then smiles, hovering back in place. I feel I'm able to move again and rub my hands just because I can.

_"Then begin, please. I sense truth in everything you've said."_ He tells me, nodding benignly.

"Alright. Sky."

_"Limitless."_

"Earth."

_"Home."_

"Mother."

_"Mew."_ He says. He suddenly blinks. He had no idea that was going to come out.

"Surprising what you learn about yourself in these sessions, isn't it?" I ask.

_"Well, she's a very motherly figure."_ He says softly.

"You're blushiiiing." I add.

He looks a bit annoyed, but covers his mouth. _"Just…go on."_

"Father."

_"…care."_

"Brother?"

_"Concern."_

"Sister?"

_"Love."_

I see. Interesting. I go on. "Psychic."

_"Power."_

"Life."

_"Water."_

"Death."

_"Kill."_

I'm a little shocked by that answer…but I continue. "I'm going to give you the Rorschach inkblot test." I say. "You know all about it, correct?"

_"Created by Hermann Rorschach in 1921 to analyze psychiatric tendencies. They're the second most frequently used psychiatric test in the modern world. Some people believe they're out of date."_

"We'll see, won't we? So far they've been revealing." I say. "Now what do you see…when I put this up?"

_"A pair of big lips."_

Hmmmmm. I go on.

"How about this inkblot?"

_"I see an agreement between two people being struck."_

"And what do you see in this?"

_"I see a person impaled."_

A little frightening. I go on. "And this one, what do you see?"

_"A group of young Pokémon sticking together, ready to face anything."_

"I see…and this one?"

_"It appears to be…an island paradise. It reminds me of Cinnabar Island."_

"And this one?"

_"Oh, that's a suit of armor."_ He says nonchalantly._ "Not that I need one with my strength."_

"And this?" I ask. "This is the last card."

_"…I see…a coat of arms of some kind. It reminds me of that noble little Pikachu. His concern for adhering to his code is rather intriguing." _

"Alright." I put the cards away and begin to write notes down. "Interesting, interesting…"

Mewtwo's tail swishes back and forth. _"…what, pray tell, are you desiring to ask now?"_

"I'd like to know a bunch of things. But first thing's first: what does "truth" mean to you?"

Mewtwo stops the tail-swishing and closes his eyes. He looks kinda creepy just hovering in the air, eyes closed in thought, like a big alien of some kind. Then he opens his eyes and speaks with his mind once more.

_"A fact is truth, an established truth. The truth is what is proven to be real." He says. A very scientific approach._

"Say, tell me about your trainer, Nick." I ask. "I've heard a lot of things about him."

_"Really?" _He asks, an expression of amusement on his face. _"What do you want to hear? That he was a golden paragon of virtue like so many of the others say?"_

"They don't say he was a golden paragon of virtue." I insist.

_"No, no, but they think so highly of him."_ Mewtwo tells me, frowning slightly._ "They choose not to remember the problems he made."_

"Well then why don't YOU tell me what problems he made?" I ask. "It would be something new."

_"Oh, I shall gladly tell you."_ He says, slowly sinking to the floor, a solemn look on his face._ "When I first met him, I could read his attitude from a mile away: a can-do, idealistic, naïve fool. He tried hard, very hard, **too** hard…all for one purpose, and this purpose, at least in our world, was in uniting Pokémon and humans together, to strike back at the "unfair tyranny of the Legendaries". He asked for my help because he believed that I would be able to reason with my fellow Legendaries…at least SOME of them."_

"Why did he want you to reason?" I ask, leaning back in my chair.

Mewtwo sighs, rolling his purple eyes. _"He was loathe to the idea of having to order a beat-down on Mew or Celebi or Jirachi or Manaphy. They're as children in form and mind. In fact, the idea of having to seriously hurt ANY Legendary Pokémon felt "wrong" to him. He believed they would listen to reason if he approached them with an open mind and heart. He had no idea that some of them were very lost to the force of hate. It was…interesting…to see how quickly his bubble burst facing the Elemental Trio of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. Interesting…but depressing."_

Then he closes his eyes slowly, sighing. _"He didn't understand that sometimes you have to dirty your hands. It saddens me to have to needlessly kill, but sometimes death is needed in order to bring about a great good. And one thing I never tolerated was rampant killing of my own kind. I despised the Legendaries who lorded their power over others so openly…"_

"What about you?" I ask.

_"I have power. But I only demonstrate it if one offends me…or threatens me."_ Mewtwo says._ "Or…" _He grins as he adds an addendum, eyes popping open._ "If they could be a challenge."_

Okay, I'm a LITTLE bit more scared of him now than I was before. But I take a deep breath and speak again. "So what else bothered you about him, besides his naivety?"

_"He was too kind, too willing to forgive."_ He says, shaking his head. _"He had a heart that was too open."_

"It's wrong to be open about your feelings?" I ask.

_"Feelings are one thing, but…you must not allow your heart to rule your head. And above all, you must know when to be cruel."_ Mewtwo says. _"It seems harsh…but the world is a cruel place and you must accept that and embrace it. You'll sleep better at night."_

"Right…"

_"Needless cruelty I cannot stand, but I couldn't understand how he could forgive and forget so easily. It made no sense to me why he'd show compassion to one that was, moments earlier, trying to slay him."_I say nothing. I just listen.

_"I demonstrated my power often. I fought hard against other Pokémon who followed the Legendaries teachings too literally, who wished to slay Nick and the others I was with. I made evil ones pay for their cruel acts towards my…what was the word? Oh yes…**nakama**." _Mewtwo smiles in a slightly chilling fashion._ "When we entered the human world I got the chance to fight against human-led Pokémon…and I enjoyed seeing the look of fear on the controller's faces."_

He suddenly frowns slightly._ "There was an incident. A Team Rocket branch tried to attack us in our sleep. I kept the fight away from the others as they slept while I dealt with them. I crushed their Pokémon in battle, soundly trouncing them. Then I got to work on their slave-masters. Both of them died slowly."_ He says. His tone is frighteningly even and calm, his eyes filled with dark intent. _"I placed a Shadow Ball within the man's mouth and calmly watched his eyes roll back, his mouth fill with foam, his body shake. I crushed the woman's neck with my paws, the moonlight reflecting against my smiling face. I felt no remorse for what I did, no pity for her begging form. The "SNAP" was a sweet sound. But then I returned and found the human was awake and staring at me like a monster._

_I told him what I'd done as calmly as I could. He was horrified. He turned away, saying I made him sick, that what I had done was evil. I said it was necessary, this way they wouldn't go and get help. I said it was what a good leader had to do, be cruel at times. He said I was talking like one of the Legendaries we were trying to defeat, like a villain…_

_I lost my temper. I froze him in place and snarled at him in his head. I told him that my co-workers the Legendaries respected me. I was about to crush his bones…_

_And do you know what he said? He said "Yeah…but MY co-workers love me"."_

_And I let him go. I didn't know how to answer that. _

_I'm not like him. But I wish I could have become more like him. And I wish I could have told him I envied him. I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now?"_

"It's never too late to change. I'm sure Nick would have told you the same thing."

Mewtwo looks to the side, but…he doesn't disagree with me. He just nods and says _"I shall be going now."_

I watch him leave. Before he does go, I ask "Mewtwo?" and he turns around.

"Mewtwo, don't beat yourself up for all the mistakes you've made. Pardon the cliché, but…you're only human."

He laughs a little, then speaks not with his mind, but with his mouth, his voice like gold, smooth and beautiful but…heavy. "So to speak." He says. "So to speak. I worry about myself…and I can see something in you too."

I blink. "Huh?"

"Beware of your own inner darkness."

"What?"

"I'll tell you one of my favorite quotes. **_"With each turn of fate the circumstances, like tumblers in a lock, are falling into place…and will unleash my most horrifying potential…"_** He whispered as he hovered out the door.

I feel a chill enter me.

_Subject: Mewtwo_

_Mewtwo is, quite simply, power. Power of the mind. He radiates an aura of control and confidence and believes full-heartedly that the power of the mind is limitless. He acts like caring for others is not really a big to-do, but there is unmistakable compassion within him. He does have a desire to protect other Pokémon, perhaps he sees it as a duty of one whom is strong as he is. _

_He seems to equate the feminine with emotions like love and concern, understandable since Mew is his "mother figure". From what I've read about him he's had two significant females in his life and so it's understandable that they, to him, are caring and to be regarded highly. As for the word association, I uncovered an interesting belief: he equates water to life, aqua vitae. Poetic indeed…yet also dark. To deal death, to kill, is not something he is "above" doing. _

_He believes that Pokémon must stick together and I suspect he cares considerably more for "his kinds" life than he does for human life. He is also slightly cynical and very much a realist. He views the world as being a dark place far too often and that cruelty is sometimes necessary…even killing. Yet he's loathe to consider his action of killing two humans who couldn't truly fight against him as "murdering"…perhaps he is afraid to. _

_I understand from speaking with him that while he feels currently that he cannot truly show the compassion that one ought to show to others, that he is not kind or gentle in nature…I can tell he wants to be. He wishes to better himself. He believes he is "good" enough, but not truly GOOD enough. _

_This is a sign of progress. It's a good thing. _

_But his last words worry me._

"My most horrifying potential…"


	7. Lapras

As a general rule…the game and anime canon don't get along. Like…at all.

It actually reminds of me of that one song from "South Park"… "Pig and Elephant DNA just won't splice!" The two sides will just not reconcile. They're always trying to one-up each other.

The manga canon has a great connection with the game canon…the two have much in common, even more so than the anime canon, who, technically, is "family" to manga. Luckily for me, a good example of this lack of brotherly love is right in front of me. I'd had to use the bathroom, and who should I run into on my way back but…

"Hello…Ash." The Pokémon Trainer Jack remarks as he folds his arms. Ash adjusts his cap and frowns at Jack.

"Hey Jack…how's it going?" He asks just as calmly.

"…fine…just…fine." Jack says. "Your hair looks nice today."

"Thanks. And you look pretty fit, must be all that biking, huh?"

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

Translation of above conversation:

Jack: "Still dyin' your hair, huh pussy?"

Ash: "Eat spit and die, you overweight jackass."

Now I see Red coming into the equation. He's dressed in red and white trainer's garb with black hair that sticks out in several thick locks at the front. He almost always wears tip-less gloves, much like Ash, but his clothing is far more similar to the average "game" trainer. His biggest feature is his AGE…he's the oldest one here, being about 16 years old. Jack is only 12, while Ash says that he's ten years old although he looks just as old as Jack…

"Now hold on guys, can't we all just get along?"

I can almost see the lightning splitting the air between Jack and Ash.

"Look, they're playing "Simon Birch" on the TV in the lounge…" Red goes on.

The twosome stop glaring at each other and glance at Red. Then they walk off towards the lounge with Red right behind. I smile. The biggest trait that all of them have in common is a big sentimental streak, and I mean BIG. I'm talking puppy-petting, old lady across the street-helping, seeing E.T die makes you start-crying sentimental.

I look down at my watch. Hmm…who's my next patient again? What time is it…3?

Uh oh. This one's gonna be tough to do. I might not be able to catch the baseball scene if I don't get moving now! Wait…why was I out here again?

…OH! RIGHT! BATHROOOOOM!

**LAPRAS**

For this next interview, I had to move. She had been held up and cared for in a big tank, but I couldn't very well move that tank into my little office!

Thanks to the psychic cat's help, we transported her to a nearby pool. Laying down in a lifeguard's chair, I faced her down. She's…well, even though she's a marine animal she's very beautiful all the same. She has a grace and style about her. She somewhat resembles a plesiosaur, with four flippers beneath her body, the front ones being larger than the other. She has unusual curled ears and a short, rounded horn in the middle of her forehead, with an underside of light cream and the rest of her body a peaceful, serene blue. She's like a living ark, especially with that shell upon her back, which has knobs dotting all around it.

She blinks her large black eyes lazily, then speaks. Her voice is melodious and calming.

"I'm glad you were able to find me a nice play to stay."

"Well, the pool's TECHNICALLY closed. But, technically, everyone cheats on their taxes, so…" I shrug.

She smiles and bows her head. "You're a good person, I can tell. If there's anything you want to know of me, feel free to ask!"

"Well first thing's first. I'm going to say some words, you have to tell me the first word that comes to mind. Classic word association."

"Alright. Go ahead." She says, nodding.

"Alright then! Sky."

"Sea."

Hmm, I guess I should have seen that coming…

"Earth." I say.

"Beach."

"Mother."

"Mamma-mia!" She says happily.

"Father."

"Papi!"

So she has pet names. Cute.

"Brother?"

"Splashing."

"Sister?"

"Singing."

Ah ha. I see we have a very loving and playful family. I go on. "Water."

"Aqua Vitae."

"Life."

"Birth."

"Death."

"Burial at sea." She says, shrugging.

The sea plays prominently into her life. It's not that big of a surprise, but hearing about her family is quite interesting.

"Now I'm going to show you some inkblots. Tell me what you see in them-"

"Oh, right, Mewtwo's mind revealed that."

Uh oh. "You read…his…mind?"

"I am telepathic."

"How much did you see?"

"Oh just a couple inkblots!"

I groan. "I'll have to switch the cards AGAIN." I say.

"I'm sorry!" She apologizes. "I can't control the little telepathic flashes I get!"

"It's not YOUR fault, it just happens." I insist. You never, EVER want to make your patient feel belittled. The important thing is to be supportive and understanding. "Here, I'll show you a new set of cards." I tell her. "Take a look, what do you see?"

I hold up a card. She looks it over.

"I see…it looks like Pikachu, actually."

"Fair enough. And this?"

"Looks like a big open stage."

FLIP! "This?"

"Ooh! That's Eevee, he's so sweet! He was singing "Big and Rich" songs."

"Right, right. And this?"

"I see an ocean wave that's crashing down. It's pretty!"

"Right, and this?"

"Ooh, flowers! Sometimes I see a flower floating in the ocean. I have a collection."

"Hmm. Alright, and this?"

"Looks like…a diving helmet."

"And this?"

"Oh, that's a flock of fish, probably glittering silver in the sunlight!"

"Good, good, I'm very happy with these results. You've been very helpful. Now, could you tell me what "truth" means to you?"

"Oh, truth was everything to my family. We've always been open and honest." She says to me, nodding her head.

"Really?"

"Yes! Our family was always cheerful and happy. And we liked to sing!"

"Can you sing?" I ask. I have a feeling that this will help her open up. She immediately beams and opens her mouth, singing.

_**Mamma mia, here I go again!  
My, my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My, my, just how much I've missed you!**_

Oh wow. She's amazing. Her voice is so catchy and passionate. She sounds like a rising pop star! She twirls around in place in the pool, moving her head back and forth in tune to the music.

_**Yes, I've been brokenhearted,  
Blue since the day we parted…  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My, my, I could never let you go!**_

"Wow. You're amazing."

She blushes, her cheeks turning purple as a result of the blending of red on blue.

"So tell me about your friend, Nick, your trainer."

"Oh, he was so SWEEET!" Lapras laughs. "He was just…" She smiles gently. "He was just this great big ball of eccentricity but we all loved him for it, even if we'd never admit it. And he was good at swimming too!

You know, I first met him through Snorlax. The big guy had been out swimming in the cape by Forever Forest and he'd accidentally intruded on a Legendary's turf…who was it? Oh right! Kyogre. Ooh, you should have seen Snorlax get tossed around! So I swam over to him and helped him escape. He was really nervous about accepting help, but Nick was just…

He thought I was amazing. He immediately felt up my shell and when he found out I was kind of telepathic, you should have seen his eyes go wide. It was like I was a celebrity. So we all played out on the beach for an hour and I got to know him and what he was doing and I said I'd love to come along. Naturally he couldn't bring me inland, so I taught him a whistle."

"A whistle?" I asked.

"Oh yes, there's a special whistle you can do to call my kind. Then you answer with your mind, and I'll come running…or swimming, really!" Lapras laughed.

"What's the whistle sound like?" I ask.

Larpas takes a deep breath, then closes her eyes. She then lets out a low humming that slowly rises into a whistle that grows louder and louder, and then…it becomes soft…as soft as ocean water lapping up against your feet.

She re-opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Did I overdo it?"

"No, it…it was nice." I say.

"You know I loved being called on to help out." She says. "I enjoy helping others. But most of all, I liked just hanging out with everyone, I don't get to do that as often as I'd like…it's a good thing we all live close by now. There's really only one problem I had with Nick and the other Pokémon…it was with Mewtwo.

He just…he just couldn't really cheer up. He couldn't bring himself to be openly compassionate or caring…he'd do it in secret, that's something I always smiled at. I'd see Eevee make a sand castle, then walk off to go get something to eat just as a wave broke his castle to pieces…and do you know what that cat would do? He'd build the castle up in an instant and then put a little flat at the top, just for funsies.

It's not a matter of humility…he doesn't have a lot of that. "No-Emotions-Mewtwo" just liked being…well, alone. He thinks he doesn't deserve comfort from others a lot of the time, but he WANTS comfort. So I guess he's getting better at it."

"Are all the legendaries like that?" I ask.

"…hmm…" She tilts her head to the side. "Mew's helpful and sweet and really a great girl. Celebi, he's curious and enjoys life and all it's wonders. Jirachi just loves making people happy!"

I nod, getting this down. It could prove helpful.

"The Five Legendary Birds…Aritcuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Ho-oh, Lugia, they've got this shared, collective pride in their abilities, although Lugia's very mellow and understanding, and Ho-oh's quite creative. The Regis, they…they're not very impressive. They're BLAH. They have noooo personality."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…"

"And of course there's Lucario. OH, Lucario!" Lapras giggles. "He's so brave and skilled! But he's FUNNY too! He takes his lone-wolf thing and makes lots of jokes about it…I think it's because deep down he's lonely. He likes being around others but he's afraid to admit it. He's kind of resistant to telepathy too…

Ya know, speaking of telepath, Nick also helped me out with my telepathic flashes. Sometimes I'd see into the future and I'd be so scared and I'd actually black out! And he'd get everyone else to wake me up and keep me from falling on my side or getting beached whenever that happened, like I was going into a coma or something. It was a little bit frightening at first, the flashes…but knowing he and the others were always there made me…made me less nervous. And I've gotten better at controlling my visions. I wanted to say how grateful I was, but it just kept slipping my mind…"

I should have said thanks. I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now?" She wonders.

"Thank you for your time." I say, writing down notes. "I'm sure your trainer would be proud to hear you've made such progress."

"I hope so." She says. "Say…I'm hungry, can I have some candy corn?"

_Subject: Lapras_

_Putting it simply, Lapras is a kind-hearted, bubbly girl who has a certain amount of unconditional love in her…not merely love for her, but love for life itself. Her family life was a very good one, she had supporting, kind and caring parents and loving siblings. It's as if she grew up in a musical, lulled to sleep by ocean waves, awoken by the sound of calling gulls and in between splashing from wave to wave with her family, singing out to the skies. _

_She associates the sea with only the good and not the bad, which makes me think that she's very optimistic. She doesn't mention once any storms or bad instances when the sea turned on her, and even when talking about "No-Emotions-Mewtwo" doesn't think badly of him…she pities him more than anything, and believes with all her heart that he can and will change into somebody better. _

_Lapras wasn't "used" by Nick as often as the others, but she developed a definite bond with them, and not just because she was telepathic and able to see the future, but because she has a clear desire to help them and is open and honest. Her personality is refreshing, AND she has a lovely singing voice. _

_Reflecting upon what the future holds for her, I imagine that she's probably best suited to be allowed to roam the oceans freely, stopping by beaches and "chilling" with anybody who's willing. She'd be perfectly happy to let anybody ride on her back…and if they were really lucky, she'd sing for them. _

_It's too bad I couldn't meet her family. It would have been interesting._


	8. Arbok

The opposite sex. Women. A mystery to most men, myself partially included. I've discovered some facts that are always true about women:

One: They're right. Even when they're wrong, they're right, and only the woman can admit when she's wrong.

Two: You do NOT take them for granted. Ever. If you want to do something with your friends you should either invite your girl along or tell her about where you're going…and then say "when I come back, how about you and I go out to that nice Italian restaurant?".

Three: Her girlfriends might not ever be YOUR friends, but above all, try and make sure they know that you're not going to try and funny stuff with their buddy-since-middle-school. Honesty!

I myself have a girlfriend. Sometimes I catch myself, staring into space, countin' down the hours 'till I get to see her face! Hey Kelsey, look what they're doin' to me, tryin' to trip me up, tryin' to wear me down! Kelsey I swear, it's so hard to bear it and I'd never make it through without you around, no I'd never make it through without you around!

You know, there's a surprising amount of women Gym Leaders in the Pokémon worlds. This is a good sign of gender equality. Think about it: the majority of the Police Force AND Pokémon health care is made up of women, this clearly shows the gains that they've made over the years. Girl power can't be denied in the Pokémon worlds, especially considering there's always been one female trainer teamed up with Ash in the anime.

So I lift my hat to May and Dawn and Misty who have battled with the best…and who will occasionally compete for good old Ash's attention when I walk by his neighborhood. They deserve some serious props.

Female Pokémon have important positions too…some Pokémon are exclusively female and are the rarest…and cutest…around! Mew herself is the "mother" of all Pokémon and her power CANNOT be denied…plus being around her makes you want to pat her on the head. **RESPECT the fuzzy floating pink cat!**

…but…of course…there are some Pokémon who just don't get ANY respect.

And so the question becomes…do they deserve it?

**ARBOK**

Returning to the office, I find that he's not exactly keen on entering in with me. He gives me a look that practically SCREAMS "are you f—kin' crazy" at me. After a few minutes of intense staring though, he gives in, rolls his eyes, and slithers inside.

Yes, "slithers". He's a gigantic purple cobra, scales, hood and all. The ribs it has can be stretched out to show it's hood AND an interesting pattern. About 6 variations are known throughout the Pokémon regions, usually having red and yellow "droplet" eyes, with a black "mouth" that seems to be smiling broadly, almost stupidly, and an arrow pointing down in the top/center region.

I've heard they're vengeful and territorial by nature. Also, the pattern on the "hood" is supposed to give the Arbok special abilities. Before I can even ask, he's saying it in a voice that's dripping with sarcasm.

"It's a "invisibility" pattern." He remarks. "I'm able to cloak up in my surroundings. GREAT for picking up hot chicks."

"Look, I'm sure you don't like the idea of me finding out private little secrets. You don't have to tell me about your family life or your gambling career or-"

"My sex life? I get lots of sex." He says, sneering.

"Yeah, that's…that's interesting." I remark. He's making me uncomfortable.

"Got a girlfriend?" He asks. "Tasty little tart?"

I wish he'd stop that lip-licking. "I have a girlfriend. She's very sweet and very cute and-"

"34-36-34?"

"Huh?"

"What size is she?"

"You don't ask a woman how much she weighs!" I snap. He's SERIOUSLY getting on my nerves.

"No, her breasts, idiot."

"Oh she-" I snap my own mouth shut. He laughs, throwing back his head and hissing. It's uncomforting, and he notices that I cringe at the sight of his fangs.

"Are you worried I'd eat you? You humans taste kinda sour unless you've got no clothes on. Then you're pretty sweet and creamy…"

Dear GOD is he **drooling**? Don't show any emotion, be professional. "And you would know this…how?"

"I ate your mom last night." He remarks.

**F—k** being professional.

"SIT DOWN IN THAT COUCH, SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE AND **ZIP-THE-LIP**, POISONTEETH!" I shout at him.

He blinks his deep red eyes, then smiles at me. "Not bad." He admits. "Alright, I'll play the game with you, shrink." He slithers onto the couch.

"Right. Word association. I'm sure you know how it goes. Sky."

"Blue."

"Sea."

"Blue."

"Earth."

"Brown."

"Mother."

"…" He's quiet. Then he speaks up. "Can we move on to the next word?"

"Uh…okay…Father?"

"…uh…er…"

"Alright, fine. How about "brother"?"

"…Monster." He mutters.

"Sister?"

"Harpy! QUEEN of the Harpies!!"

Wow. He has issues.

"Poison."

"Too merciful."

"Life."

"Quick."

"Death."

"Quicker."

Yep. This guy's a superstar when it comes to morbidity. He's SERIOUSLY getting me down.

"Look, I'm moving onto the Rorschach ink tests." I raise up a card. "Whaddya see?"

I hold up a card. He tilts his head to the side.

"Looks kinda like that Pikachu. He's an idiot, but he's an honorable idiot. Gotta admire a man who sticks to his code."

Hmm. Maybe he's not such a totally sick jerk after all. "What about this card?"

"Kinda looks like a big street."

I hold up another card. "What do you see?"

"That's Eevee. The little guy's immensely irritating. But also entertaining at the same time. Alright, I guess."

"Right…and this?"

"Looks like…somebody splashing in a bathtub, which reminds me of Lapras. She kept splashing around in the tank. I got SOAKED." He hisses angrily.

"Right, right…and what do you see now?"

He tilts his head back and forth, back and forth. "It's…it's the top of a Vileplume?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." I tell him simply. "And what do you see here?"

"I see a helmet, like the kind they use for going into hazardous areas filled with poison."

"Uh-huh…and this?"

"That looks like…a bunch of Pidgey from above." He licks his lips. "Which reminds me, I'm hungry…got anything to eat?"

"Here, candy corn." I hold up the jar filled with Candy Corn. Immediately he sticks his head in and begins to go to TOWN on the stuff, slurping them up with his tongue. It's kind of unsettling. I take down some notes while I wait for him to finish, then I pop the question.

"What does "truth" mean to you?"

He almost CHOKES on the candy corn going down his throat. Then after some rasping gasps, he opens his mouth and gives me that look from before all over again. "Are…are you serious? Truth?"

"Yes." I say, nodding.

Arbok sighs, then looks to the side. "What people want to hear, what people ought to hear, what people NEED to hear…and sometimes what they DON'T."

Hmm…I'm sensing a story behind that. But I have a feeling it'll open itself up. Now for some prodding. "So I've been hearing stories about your trainer, Nick." I say. "He seems to have gotten along well with the others. What about you?"

"Oh he and I were cool for the most part. Since I was an excellent spy I'd do undercover missions for him all the time when we were trying to track down the Legendaries."

"Are the Legendaries really as bad as I've heard?" I ask.

"The Regis are bland, horrible things." He insists. "Of course, that's nothing compared to Darkrai. He's dead inside. And Palkia and Galgia, they're all "fee-fi-fo-fum" and trying to overcompensate in order to scare everyone else into doing what they want. And then there's the Guardians of the Land, Sea and Sky, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza." He smirks. "Oh, those guys are interesting."

"How so?" I ask.

"They consider themselves gods. Rayquaza feels NO pity towards those who intrude on his space, but he admires those who show courage and conviction. Groudon is a manipulative fiend who'll stab you in the back the moment he gets a chance, and Kyogre is just PSYCHO. He'll eat you alive. But I can't forget Deoxys, who switches from guy to girl back and forth like it's nobody's business…he's so KINKY. You know…" He grins. "Speaking of the fairer sex, I have an…effect…on the ladies. Especially when I look them in the eyes. They just can't resist me."

"Really?"

"Don't believe me?" he asks.

"Well…let's just say in my profession, I'm used to patients lying or covering up the truth…" I say as neutrally as possible.

He then winks. WINKS. At me. Suddenly I notice his body's GLISTENING, he's so muscular…holy cow, he's HOT for a big purple cobra!

"H-how did you?!" I ask. "Are you using "Attract" on me!?" I demand to know. Sometimes I HATE the freaky effects of a Pokémon move.

"Don't be silly. It's practice, my friend…these eyes of mine are lady-killers." He brags. "I first showed it off to Charmander when I was just an Ekans…"

"So you know him pretty well?"

"Yeah, he thought highly of his parents. Didn't always use to, but he sure does now."

I blink. I smell a story! "How come?"

"Aw, it's…it's no big deal." He mutters, looking to the side. Yep…I smell a BIG story.

"Arbok, it's better to get this out of the way." I say gently. "Everything here is said in confidence. I won't say anything if you won't."

"…alright, I'll tell you." He mutters. "Look, Char-head's parents, he idealizes them a lot more than he used to. His parents were kind of…well, his dad was a bit of a lush. And his mom would get very angry when his dad was drinking…"

"Drinking? How?"

"He comes from a family of thieves. His dad stole some beer and got hooked." Arbok remarks. "Anyhow, I was off on a mission when I found out that…they were to be executed. Tortured to death by one of the Legendary's generals. And I could have saved them. I was sneaking through the prison, listening to them being tortured and waiting for a chance to blow them out, but then…

Then the guy who's stretching them on the rack is asking where their child is…and you know what they do? They tell him. And they say they'll do anything, just please, please, let us GO…"

He spits on the ground, snarling. "So I go back. I tell Charmander his parents were tortured to death. He hits me…" He sighs. "He hits me over and over and over but I don't fight back, and all the while he's screaming that I shoulda saved them. Then Nick hugs him and he slows down, then stops hitting me. Finally he just sorta crawls off into a ball and cries…

I can see it in your eyes, you're shocked…look, I'd rather have Char-head think of me as a bad guy then have to tell him that his parents sold him out. I'll take the truth to my grave. I kinda sometimes wanted to tell Nick, but…I just couldn't. He had enough on his mind. Still…maybe I should have…

Yes, I should have told that kid. I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now?"

I'm quiet for a few moments. Then I scribble down some notes, not looking up, but speaking softly. "I think your trainer would be proud that you're willing to give your friend that peace of mind. It's self-sacrifice, what you're doing. It's not something evil."

"…do you think I should tell the dragon one of these days?"

"What do YOU think?" I ask him.

"…maybe one day." He admits quietly as he slithers out the door. "Just promise me you won't tell anybody, alright?"

"I promise." I insist. "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

_Subject: Arbok_

_At first glance, I am willing to admit I was looking at him through tinted glasses. He seemed to be uncooperative, rather sleazy, a sort of scumbag. I was wrong. Sort of. He's a bit too obsessed with sex and getting some, and he's more than happy to use his hypnotic charm on women to win them over. He's also fairly morbid…he speaks quite calmly about poison being too merciful and about eating other Pokémon. _

_Apparently his relationship with his family wasn't a very good one. I suspect his parents died quite suddenly…and that he was left alone with siblings who were very cruel to him. He probably ran away from home as soon as he felt he was old enough. He's lived a rather morbid life as a snake and a spy but he makes it work for him. I have to admit that I am rather saddened with his slightly cold attitude towards life._

_However he's surprisingly…well, he has genuine nobility in him. And while some of the other Pokémon get on his nerves, he seems to appreciate them for all their quirks. And he is willing to bear a harsh cross of hate that Charizard placed on him so that the dragon can continue to think highly of his parents. He's accepted that fate stoically and that's something that impresses me. _

_The world needs guys like him, to say that he's a "bad guy". He's more anti-hero than villain…and more heroic than he's willing to admit. I expect great things from him. _


	9. Butterfree

I didn't expect HIM to approach me. I had thought that he'd leave me alone. I'm just a shrink, after all.

"What do you want, Mr. Giovanni?" I asked, annoyed. He'd just pulled me away from the soda machine and I wanted a friggin' Root Beer!

"The others might not remember, but I DO…"

Uh oh. Oh crap. Oh CRAP.

"Now I want you to do something for me."

"What's THAT?" I ask.

"You see, I'm going to change the world. There was a time when our kind dominated the world!" He remarked.

Oh great. He's preaching the freaking Gospel of Hate!

"But unfortunately due to the Legendaries, that time has long since passed." He says, grinning evilly as he rubs his hands together. Uh oh, I smell a monologue coming!

"Now it is time to remove all obstacles from our path…to remove those that threaten to impede our progress! The Legendaries are always seeking to undermine humanity…now it's time we put an end to their annoying interference and bend them to OUR will instead of the other way around!"

"So what do you want from me?" I say angrily. He had better have a damn good-

"I know what you ARE. The Legendaries can't resist a direct invitation from somebody so important as you to go in for a simple psychological check-up. You can claim it is in the best interest of other Pokémon…"

I feel a growl rising in my throat. "How DARE you try and take advantage of my status, you….you…" I try to think up a good insult and decide to start by talking about his thinning hair, but then...

He gives me a smile that is not nice at all. "Tell me, how is your girlfriend?"

My eyes narrow. "Are you threatening my girlfriend?"

He just smiles and walks off. I know the implication. If I don't do what he says, Kelsey will meet with an "unfortunate accident"…

…come on, get it together…don't let anyone else know about this. You can out-smart Giovanni…after all, like 60% of all supervillains these days, the man's beaten by teenagers on a regular basis. He's not THAT good.

**BUTTERFREE**

Floating in on gossamer wings, a blue/purple body with red eyes, small clawed hands and large, rounded feet. A pretty butterfly who smiles nervously as she hovers in the air, looking rather out-of-place in my office.

"I, uh…I'm Butterfree, I was just…just told that it was my turn to come in and stuff." She says. Her voice is like a Valley Girl's, she sounds so sweet and naïve. I think I'll be able to get her to answer my questions freely.

"Would you like to sit down on the couch?" I ask. "Or perhaps have some candy corn?" I hold the jar up…I had to refill it, now there are some candy pumpkins inside.

"Ooh, candy pumpkins! Gimme!" She asks, bobbing excitedly up and down in the air. I pop open the jar and take some out. She floats over and chows down on them right off my hand. Then she floats over to my cheek and nuzzles me…a butterfly kiss. I feel tingly.

"You are like SOOO sweet." She says to me, taking a deep breath. "You smell like vanilla!"

"Aw, it's just Body Wash…St. Ives, you know." I say, aware that I'm blushing slightly as she floats back. "So, uh…how about we get started with some simple word association?"

"Word what?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm going to tell you a word. You tell me the first word that pops into your head upon hearing the word I'VE said. Understand?"

She nods. "Oh yeah, totally! Go ahead."

"Alright then! Sky."

"Pretty!"

"Sea."

"Surfer Boys." She's obviously grinning at this idea.

"Earth."

"Dirt."

"Mother."

"Uh…like…well-meaning, I guess."

"Father."

"Stick in the mud."

"Okay, how about…brother?"

"Little SNOT." She mutters.

"Uh…sister?"

"WHAT_EVAAAAH_!" Butterfree laughs. "Sorry, it's just…she used to say that all the time. In fact, whenever mom and dad wanted us to do something and they said that "we had better like it", we'd both go "WHAT_EVAAAAH_" at the same time." She sighs happily, drifting off into memory.

Interesting. She and her sister sound like two peas in a pod. I continue.

"Bug."

"That's INSECT, buster!" She snaps at me, no longer strolling down Memory Lane.

"Woah, relax!" I insist, holding up my hands. "I didn't do the classifications!"

"Not your fault. But look, a lot of bugs don't like being called…well, BUGS!" Butterfree says. "We prefer "Insect", or just call us by our species name even! It's TOTALLY degrading having a label of "Bug"." She sighs. "We get insulted ALL THE TIME, called "pests" and "vermin" and the whole shebang! We feel transgressed and violated."

"…uh…sorry."

"We get a lot of disrespect from Legendaries too, there's not a single Legendary that cared about us, I mean REALLY cared except for Celebi!"

"The Legendaries gave you guff?" I ask.

"Especially those dumb dogs! Suicune, Raikou, Entei…jerks, jerks, JERKS!" She snarls. "Suck-coon" is SOOO superior, so amazing! PAH! Raikou…I thank my lucky stars I can barely hear his nasty little comments through that mustached mug of his! Entei…ENTEI!"

Her whole body seems to flare up dramatically. "HE…ARRRRGH! THAT DUMB SHAGGY MUTT! He…he always REEKS of crispy chicken, I can't STAND him!"

"…er…I see…"

"Latias, she's kind of a b--h, and her brother's an a-hole since they kind of do whatever they want whenever they want. If you make it worth their while though…HMPH. They're both whores! Latios, the man-whore! Think he can hear me out the window?"

"I don't-I mean, I don't think-"

"I'm doing it anyway!" She floats over to the open window and screams out "MAN-WHOOOORE!" at the sky.

"…er…could we move on?" I request.

She blinks, then smiles good-naturedly. "Oh, sure!"

"Life."

"Livin' la vida loca!" She sings out.

I resist the urge to chuckle and sort of succeed. "Death."

She freezes up a little, shivering. Then she speaks. "Blows."

I jot down some notes, then speak back up. "Alright, now I'm going to perform an Inkblot test. I hold up an image…you tell me what you see in it. Simple, right?"

She nods. I hold up the first card. "What do you see?"

"…uh, looks like…Pikachu, actually. He's such a prude!" She giggles.

"Alright…" FLIP. "What do you see now?"

"Er…a stage! Ooh, I love theater!" She claps her hands. "Especially "Spamalot", have you SEEN Lancelot in that sexy outfit of his after he comes out? Grade A Man Meat!"

"Er…what about this?"

"Ooh, that's Eevee. He's a sweetie! Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! But my feet show it, they're loooongfellows!" She waves her feet in the air. "I'm glad nobody ever made fun of my feet. Don't these look like the kind of feet people would make fun of?"

"Er…I don't know. I have big feet for a human myself." I hold one foot up.

"Oh WOW." She remarks. "No kidding! What is that, size 13?"

"Yeah, um…we're talking about YOU…can we move on?" I ask nervously. "What do you see in…THIS image?"

She floats in place, looking closely at the image. "Kinda looks…like somebody's spilling paint. I like painting too!"

"Alright, and how about this?"

"Oh, that's a flower."

"And this?"

"Uh…is that a helmet?" She asks.

"It's whatever you want it to be. What do you see now?"

"Looks like…a bunch of birds? I don't like it when they mob me, but Pidgeotto's really cool!"

"Alright." I jot down some more notes. "Now I want to ask you what "truth" means to you."

She blinks. "Oh, truth is truth! Truth is what's true, what everyone knows is the right thing!...right?"

"If that's what you say it is." I insist. "This is about YOU, not me. So then…how about telling me some stuff about your trainer, Nick?"

She giggles, flying around in a circle in place. "Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-na-Nick-Nick-Nick! Nickelodeon!"

"Heh-heh-never heard THAT one before." I remark sarcastically.

"Used to drive HIM nuts too!" She laughs. "Oh, he could like, be so funny and stuff! Sometimes the way his eyes would bug out at one of my jokes was funny by itself, oh, you should have SEEN him when I told him how I'd totally PINK a guy!"

"…uh…what?"

"Yeah, pink. I'd pink you. You know, if I was a girl."

"Uh…moving along…"

"Yeah, he was really sweet and cute. He'd always need my help whenever we were in the forests, since he kept getting lost so often. Half the time it was because he just liked to wander around, but also he was nervous about asking a lady for help. I guess he felt the need to be strong for them, some sort of chilvary or whatever."

I write all this down. "Uh-huh…was he nice to you?"

"Oh, he was very nice! Plus he always had candy. I love candy! I'd like some more candy corn, could I have some?"

"Uh, yes…" I put some more out onto the desk and she swoops over to gobble them down. I finish up my notes and nod. "Your sister, was she important to you?"

"Oh TOTALLY, I learned all the facts of life from her!" She says. "She was…she was really something…"

Now she looks nervously down and away. I give her a sympathetic look and she sighs. "You figured it out, huh? Nick did too…he says I should talk to somebody about it. I didn't want to though…it's private stuff…"

"If it'll help you sleep at night, then maybe you should talk about it."

"…alright, my…my sister got…got caught in a windstorm. She had her wings torn against a tree and just…we couldn't help her, I…it wasn't…" She begins to cry, the tears plopping onto the ground in thick drops. "It wasn't FAIR, it's not fair…"

She lies down in a ball on the couch and just cries. I walk over to her and she immediately hus me tightly, sobbing into me. I just hold her closely and rock her, saying it'll be alright. Eventually she calms down enough to speak again. It's quiet, but I can hear it.

"…I…I've never done that before." She mutters. "I feel so…exposed."

"It's normal to express emotions like that." I insist. "I think your trainer would be happy that you're opening up about this issue.'

"I'm…I'm gonna go get Kangy." She says quietly, and then she floats off through the door to get my next and last patient. Then she stops.

"You know…Nick used to talk about emotions like they were really important. I didn't want to admit to him that I kinda bottled some of my biggest problems up. I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now?"

"I think he's happy…and I think you're going to have a happy life." I tell her. Then I wave goodbye, then sit down and write my analysis.

_Subject: Butterfree_

_The subject is, in all aspects, a girl of simple pleasures, which, in a way, makes sense. The transient joys are said to be the sweetest for…insects. She thinks of things in a very simple fashion, making me think that she's not really had much education…or perhaps she simply didn't pay attention._

_When I was talking about her family, she revealed that her father was a stick in the mud and that her brother was, and I quote, a "little snot". Obviously they didn't get along well at all. Her mother was well-meaning, but I sense that Butterfree's trying to say, in as nice a way as possible, that her mom wasn't much help in her life, though she probably tried to be. _

_Her sister seems to be a good source of happiness for her. I imagine she learned a lot from her before death claimed her…the loss shook her deeply. Butterfree seems to have taken her sister's teachings to heart and now loves boys, being cute and making funny jokes. _

_I'm glad she opened up about her sister's death. This could be the start of some real maturity for her. _


	10. Kangaskahn

I wait for him to come out of the bathroom before I decide to make my move.

"Hey there, Giovanni!" I say, walking alongside of him. "You're looking…well darn it all, that suit's AMAZING. It even SMELLS nice!"

He raises his eyebrows, obviously surprised. Then he smiles. "Why thank you. It's Egyptian cotton, but…I'm intrigued." He and I began walking together. "From your last meeting with me, I had the impression you greatly disliked me, what made you change your mind?"

"Well, seeing as you're an evil mastermind with aspirations of world domination who went and threatened my girlfriend whom I love dearly, I knew that, heh-heh…" I chuckle slightly. "I knew that if I just complimented you on your suit, well you'd look at me a BIT too long and then THIS would happen!"

THA-THUDDA!

He hits an opened door and falls to the ground. The SWAT unit member gives me a thumbs up and drags him away, out the hallway. So much for being a "mastermind"! He couldn't see the oldest trick in the book coming?

Ironically the only thing they'll be able to hold him for is tax evasion, but that'll be enough for the next half a year, and there's NO way he'll be able to get out for good behavior! Still, the idea of interviewing the Legendary Pokémon intrigues me. Once I'm finished with my Guide duties, I'll get started…

Then, before I can enter my room, I feel him call out to me.

"_Why did you not tell us the truth?"_

…I smile.

"I'm not supposed to openly reveal what has to be done. I just guide you towards the choices and hope that my influence is enough to help you pick the right one. If I just forced you to realize something I'd be one of the bad guys. And besides, it's like the Wizard of Oz…if Dorothy had never gone on that adventure, would she have learned anything at all?"

_"No, I don't suppose she would have, but…"_

"But what?"

_"…the others will figure it out soon, won't they?"_

"Yeah."

_"And then what?"_

"…I'll come back. I said I would back then, and you know I always keep my promises."

"…_Yes…you do."_

"…Mewtwo…"

_"Yes?"_

"…take care of them."

_"…as you wish…my friend."_

**KANGASKAHN**

"Can I get a witness? Kangaskahn is in the _hizz-ooouuse_!"

Oh boy. I should have foreseen something like this happening. Why didn't I pay more attention to who was next up? Or at least put up some posters. Yes, posters. There are a few posters that make people automatically realize that they're in the office of somebody who won't fool around, like those Christian "inspirational" posters. They usually work.

It's too late now. I look my next and last patient over. She's an armored kangaroo, to put it bluntly, that looks almost like a cross between reptile and mammal. Brown arms, legs, head…with a dark brown armored plate at the top…and of course a large cream-covered chest/stomach area with a pouch and a little baby Kangaskahn in said pouch. The little light purple creature is sucking on a lollipop.

Her claws look sharp, and although kinda fat, she's muscular too. I imagine she has almost as much strength as Snorlax.

"Uh, would you like to sit down?"

"Fo sho, whitey." She laughs, plopping down. "After this, you down for some ball?"

"You play basketball with a kid strapped to your chest." I say this in a statement, not so much as I ask it.

"Junior here helps me out. We hoop it up!" She brags in her VERY thick accent. It's even stronger than Pidgeotto's!

"Something tells me you know the score…am I right?"

"True dat. So start flappin' your gums, say whatever." She tells me, waving her paw dissmissively.

"Alright, let's start with the word association. Sky."

"Pidgeotto."

"Sea."

"Lapras."

Seeing a pattern here…

"Earth."

"ME."

Oh yeah. Definitely a pattern.

"Mother."

"Kick-ass!"

Hmm.

"Father."

"…uh…I can't really think of anything. Sorry." She apologizes.

"It's alright, really! Brother."

"…see befo'."

"Right, right. Sister."

"Giiiiirl!" Kangaskahn laughs.

"Huh? Girl?"

"Yeah, me and my homies, we'd be addressing each other as "giiirl" all the time, if ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"I think so." I nod. "Normal."

"…uh…parenthood."

Hmm. That's a surprisingly revealing answer. I continue. "Life."

She immediately picks up "Junior" and cuddles him. "This right here? This my life." She says.

"…I see." I write some notes down. "Death."

Kangaskahn looks pained as she puts her child back in the pouch. "Ain't right. I've seen too much of it…"

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry to hear that." I say sadly.

"Kangaskahn culture's all about the sisterhood. We're all there for each other. So if one of us loses a kid in terrible weather or a predator comes around, then EVERYBODY knows…y'know?" She asks sadly.

"I take it this happened a lot in your…uh, herd?"

"Too often." She mutters. "Waaay too often, shrink. Sometimes the Legendaries caused it JUST to f—k with us! It ain't RIGHT!" She stomps her foot, making my office shake.

Hold on, this I've got to hear. "The Legendaries sometimes cause accidents?"

"Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf are kind of known as tricksters. They pop up here and there, having "fun". Now, my idea of a good time sure as hell ain't the same as theirs and I thank my lucky stars for THAT, if ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"I gotta be honest, I don't."

"Well at least you honest. Cresselia sometimes straightens them out. She's a very stern old biddy, but she knows how to keep riffraff in check. Then there's Heatran. He almost never speaks. His actions speak louder than words and his smell speaks louder than THAT! Give it up!"

I slap hands with her. **OW**…_**OW…**_

"Shaymin, now he is so sweeeeet! He's always so shy. He wants to be appreciated and loved by the Grass Pokémon it looks after, since the Legendaries don't treat him with that much kindness. It's ironic that the Gratitude Pokémon wants gratitude, huh?"

I don't speak for a little while, letting her collect her thoughts. Then I hold up the inkblot test. "I'm going to show you some inkblots. You just tell me what you see."

She looks at the first one. "…aw, that's ol' Pikachu! He's all serious-like, but he got BALLS. Serious cred."

"You think highly of him."

"Anybody who can stick to an honor code's is a'ight in MY book."

"Okay, how about…" FLIP. "This?"

"Some kinda road. Makes me think of ridin' low and ridin' dirty!"

"Right. How about this?"

"Oh, that's Fairy-Boy right there."

"Huh?"

"Eevee. Totally queero, but hey, is cool…is cool."

"Uh…right. How about this?"

She stiffens up. "Blu-buh-buh…"

I can guess what she's saying. I switch cards. "This?"

"Th-that's…uh…that's a fan to keep things chill, y'know?"

"Right. And this?"

"That looks like some kinda…freaky helmet thang."

"Aaaand this?"

"Oh, that's a flock of Pidgeotto. You should have seen her half an hour ago!"

"Huh?" I tilt my head to the side, confused.

"Ring the bell, cuz I SCHOOLED her in Texas Hold 'Em, HELLOOOO!" She laughs.

"Right, right." I jot down more notes, then take a breath. "So could you tell me what "truth" means to you?"

"Truth? You mean like those dumb-ass cigarette ads? I don't give a S—T about those ads!"

"Woah, you're swearing around your kid?" I ask, a bit surprised.

"Trust me…he's gonna hear it pretty early in his life."

…it hits me like a freight train. "HE?"

"Yep! He's gonna get insulted and called a freak and crap for being the only boy Kangaskahn in existence, so I gotta get him to grow a tough skin and make sure he ain't offended by damn near anything!" She tells me proudly. "WORD to your mothers!"

"Right…okay, that makes sense. But I mean "truth" as in the OTHER kind of truth."

"Oh, that. Basically it's something that's for real-real, not just for play-play." She tells me.

I write that down, along with some other stuff while she hums a little rap tune to her kid, which seems to put it to sleep. I then speak up. "What do you remember about Nick, your trainer?"

"Oh, Nick!" Kangaskahn laughed. "That kid was soooo goofy! He was corny, cheesy, the whole works! He was a TOTAL nerd! But he was never afraid of keeping it real, y'know? He always was true to hisself!"

"Really?"

"A lot of people talk about "keepin' it real". But you know what? Before "keepin' it real" meant wearing gold and having rims that spun and all that s—t, it just meant bein' yo-self and not having nobody tell you otherwise. That takes a lotta guts." She tells me proudly. "So he kept it REAL. He was always just himself and never cared what other people thought about him."

Interesting. "So that's why you stuck around with him?"

"Naw, he just always needed somebody to guide him 'round the Safari Zone and other places like my pad and he had chocolate, so hey, I ain't gonna turn down a chance to have me some chocolate! Can I get a witness?" She hollers.

"Uh…holla?" I respond.

She laughs. "You are so WHITE it's cute. Plus y'know what they say about men with big feet. They got big-"

"Uh, **okay, okay**!" I write down some notes. I nod. "Thank you, you've been very helpful. And I think Nick would be glad to know you liked how "real" he was." I tell her.

"Anytime, shrink. Anytime. You know…I wanted to tell the kid how I admired him before. I wish I could have told him that before he had to go back to his world. I wonder what he's doing now?"

She smiles. "He's probably keepin' it real! Ha-ha! Now then…exit stage right!" With that she snaps her claws and walks out with her kid still in it's pouch. "Make way! Baby on board!"

I start writing.

_Subject: Kangaskahn_

_The subject is unmistakably prideful in her ability to take care of her kid. She also hasn't really had any male figures in her family that made a big difference. Her mother and sister were very important, and she is unmistakably feministic. Not that she doesn't admire some men, but she seems to hold women on a very high podium. I'm not completely sure this is a good or a bad thing. Perhaps she would have been more open with me if I was a female._

_She has also been privy to seeing death frequently due to accidents that occurred in her herd, and this has had an effect on her. She saw blood in an inkblot test, making me believe she witnessed a terrible, horrific accident in her past. She should allow herself to open up about it, it's not good to keep something like that inside. I'm certain that with the proper therapy, and perhaps a few sessions with a female therapist, she'll become more open. _

_She's "from the block" but is surprisingly sensitive in certain areas, being appreciative of other people despite their flaws and admiring those who can "keep it real" and just be themselves. She has a good grip on "Ebonics", as they're called, and is apparently very good at basketball. She incorporates her child into everything she does and, as fitting for her species, is protective of him…but she's also realistic. She knows that he will face great adversity and will do everything she can to prepare him for it, even if it means being occasionally harsh._

_I can't help but wonder how the child will turn out. _

**EPILOGUE**

It's interesting, really…fascinating how much Pokémon are like people. Or is it the other way around, and it's amazing how much WE'RE like them?

People tend to focus on differences that people have all the time. This person's gay, that one's straight, I'm Catholic, you're a Jew, he's black, she's white, so-and-so's a democrat, this-and-that's a republican, blah-blah-blah.

When you get right down to it…all of us have a surprising amount of things in common. All of us worry about what the future holds. We think about our pasts, we feel regret or joy at what passed by our eyes. We play and have fun. We worry about ourselves, our bodies, if perhaps there's something wrong with us. We all want to live…and above all, we all feel love at some point.

And we do these things because we are people. Not things…not mindless beasts…sometimes we're idiots, true. Sometimes we're assholes. Sometimes we're pussies. Sometimes we're crazy!

But we're still people. And people are connected, no matter what they're made of or where they come from.

If more people realized that, then we'd probably be a lot happier than we are right now. And you know what? I think one day…we WILL realize that. We will understand and accept the differences other people have, and we'll get along. Because people, because life ITSELF…both are changing all the time!

And ain't **that** the truth?

**Author's Note:**

**I intend to return to the Pokémon section of to write about the Legendaries, but I must work on developing my "Grand Tour" series more. However I wish to thank all of you who read my story and extend happy thanks to Gameplayer Ali, GirlWaterShaman, Dragonchild25, Takahiro, Silentlysnowing and of course, Dynamite Dude for your reviews! You rock out loud! **

**Farewell for now...**

**...Nick**


End file.
